Jornais e culinária
by Lanuxa
Summary: Gina é uma estagiaria no Profeta Diario. Ela não tem um namorado, está louca por um ator da Hollywood bruxa e queria fazer gastronomia. Mas então ela recebe uma missão. O problema é que agora seu supervisor é o loiro que ela mais odeia. !HIATUS!
1. Info

Disclamer: Bem só pra começar nada disso é meu. Ok, a Sophia, o Dominic, a Melinda e o Michael são meus. E possivelmente mais alguns personagens originais. Mas fora isso todo o resto é da tia Jô. E do tio da Warnner. E do tio da Rocco. E mais muita gente que tem dinheiro o suficiente pra comprar os direitos autorais de tudo isso. Mas como eu sou pobre, cá estou eu fazendo outra fic!

Agora vou explicar algumas coisinhas que possivelmente não vão ser explicadas no decorrer da fic, já que ela está no ponto de vista da Gina. Então se vocês não querem ver uma retardada escrevendo coisas idiotas, podem pular essa parte xD.  
- A Guerra acabou no ultimo ano do trio maravilha. Ou seja, depois disso eles resolveram cursar a Academia de Aurores, apesar de o Harry e o Rony serem também apanhador e goleiro do Chundley Cannons, respectivamente. Não me pergunte como eles conseguem isso, talvez eles apenas tenham roubado o vira tempo da McGonagall.

-O Draco, depois da Guerra, se enfiou em Paris. Todo o dinheiro dele foi confiscado pelo Ministério, mas por outro lado o Ministério devolveu tudo depois da ajuda que ele deu ao lado do bem e tudo mais. E então ele foi cursar jornalismo e gastronomia em Paris. E logo depois voltou pra Londres por receber uma proposta pra trabalhar no Profeta Diário. E é tudo o que eu posso dizer rsrs. A sim, além do fato de ele não ter mais pai e mãe e tudo mais.

-Bem o Gui casou com a Fleur, o Rony com a Hermione, Fred e Jorge casaram com Angelina e Susanna, Carlinhos está noivo da Polly e o Percy continuava sem falar muito com a família. Só que agora ele estava casado com a Penélope.

-Draco mora num apartamento na Londres bruxa. Ele decidiu que iria destruir a mansão e vender o lote ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas isso não quer dizer que o apartamento dele não seja algo extremamente gigantesco! Porque, não é todo dia que nós vemos alguém morando num triplex. Pelo menos eu não rsrsrs.

-A Gina mora num conjugado. Mas a rua dela e a do Draco não são muito distantes, porque eles moram no centro perto do Profeta Diário.

-Rony e Hermione moram mais pra zona norte, numa casa. Harry mora por lá também, só que na cobertura. Sinceramente, eles gostam de esbanjar dinheiro o.o!

Quanto ao nome da fic, eu estou me basenado mais na profissão do Draco e, consecutivamente, na profissão que a Gina quer seguir. Porque o Draco é um daqueles caras que avaliam os restaurantes e tudo mais e depois fazem comentários no jornal sobre isso e enfim, ele cuida de toda a parte culinária do jornal, essa é a parte importante hsuahsau.

E eu acho que por enquanto é só hsuahsuahsu. Então espero que eu consiga fazer uma fic decente. E espero reviews também. E se alguém quiser se oferecer como beta, sejam abusados e se ofereçam por favor i.i  
Bjs pra todos!


	2. Uma missão, um flagra

**Cap.1 – Uma missão, um flagra**

Mas uma vez eu estava o beijando. Um pôster. Um reles pôster idiota. Por Merlin eu tenho 22 anos, não podia ser assim tão fanática por um cara que eu tenho certeza que nunca poderei ver. Que nem sabe da minha existência. Mas sim, eu estava lá, ajoelhada na minha cama, beijando aquele pôster que estava colado na parede. Tudo bem, o Tom do pôster com certeza gostava daqueles beijos, mas e o verdadeiro? O verdadeiro Thomas Lech, o que ele poderia pensar de uma ruiva baixinha e estagiaria do Profeta Diário?

-Ele talvez nem me enxergasse e pisasse em mim. –falei pra mim mesma.

Deixei o Tom do pôster, que agora estava frustrado pela falta de atenção.

–Ginevra, acorde pra vida, você está prestes a se formar em jornalismo, conseguiu um ótimo estagio. Só te falta arrumar um namorado. –tomei mais um gole do leite quente e voltei para cadeira onde deveria estar corrigindo a coluna de minha chefe que seria publicada dali a dois dias. A coluna era semanal, e como estagiaria meu papel era ajudar na busca de dados e corrigir qualquer erro antes de ser publicado. Eu realmente já deveria ter terminado aquilo, mas na verdade nem sabia do que se tratava. Mesmo sendo uma boa aluna na faculdade, eu nunca fazia meus trabalhos como eram pedidos, o que incluíam as buscas sobre o assunto da semana e coisas assim. Mas eu precisava fazer pelo menos a parte final, ou perderia o estagio e a chance de me manter lá depois da faculdade.

Mas voltando ao Tom, que loiro gostoso, de olhos verdes, famoso e hiper rico ia me querer? Eu preciso mesmo é de um namorado normal. Eu acho que a parada com o Harry me afetou. Desde então eu acho que posso mesmo ficar com alguém tão famoso quanto ele. Merlin, ainda bem que as coisas com ele acabaram. Eu precisava de tempo integral pra me dedicar ao jornalismo... e ao Tom. Quero dizer, só me concentrar no trabalho mesmo. Então alguém na lareira me chamou. E eu larguei o trabalho de novo...

-Oi Mi, fala. –disse ao ver que era a Hermione.

-Gina você viu? –do que ela está falando?

-Vi o que? –perguntei, obviamente.

-Viu a TV!? –ela perguntou histérica.

-Não me diga que aconteceu algo com alguém! Alguém morreu!? Não me diga que o Rony ganhou o campeonato... –isso está ficando esquisito!

-Cala a boca e me deixa falar! –ela disse rindo ansiosa. Foi bem grosseiro da parte dela, mas... –Não é nada disso. Só achei que você gostaria de saber que um loiro está vindo pra cá. Rodar algumas cenas especiais do seu próximo filme. Aqui em Londres! Não em Roma, ou em Paris, aqui! Dá pra acreditar? –ela terminou, agora mais calma. Algo que definitivamente eu não estava.

-OH MEU MERLIIIIN!!! –eu gritei completamente escandalizada. Eu consigo ser bem histérica quando quero. –Você está brincando não é? –bem, podia ser mesmo uma brincadeira, não custa perguntar,afinal... –Merlin, ele odeia Londres!

-Como você sabe!? –ela me perguntou.

-Você está olhando pra maior amante de Thomas Lech que existe no universo! –isso é obivo! -Oh Merlin, preciso descobrir tudo. Não tenho outra chance dessas. Não tenho mesmo!

-Certo, só passei pra avisar mesmo. Já que você tem contatos lá no Porfeta e tudo mais. Porque você sabe que eu, como aurora não posso fazer muita coisa não é? Mas divirta-se com seu novo desafio. –agora ela me larga aqui com a bomba. Tudo bem, eu continuo histérica.

-Muito obrigada Mi!!! Te amo cunhada!

-Também te amo. Fica me devendo, ok? E eu vou querer um autografo dele. Se puder ser numa foto dele sem blusa eu ficaria imensamente agradecida ok? E é bom que o Rony não descubra.

-Daqui pra frente deixa comigo, eu consigo! –aham, o pessoal do Profeta me ama, com certeza... Mas eu consigo mesmo!

-Ok, tenho que ir. Temos muito trabalho aqui. Ainda não sabemos quem andou assustando os trouxas com a Marca Negra. Por Merlin, tem gente que ainda não percebeu que a Guerra acabou! –isso realmente é algo estranho que aconteceu. Mas tudo bem.

-Ok, beijos. –eu me despedi sem me importar muito no momento, ele vinha pra cidade oras!

-Até mais. –ela falou e... bem, foi embora.

Então lá eu estava. Saltitante. O que não era saltitante era aquele trabalho no meu laptop. Afinal, agora eu tinha uma missão. Algo muito importante pra fazer. Algo estritamente necessário. Encontrar Thomas Lech. Algo que se tornou ainda mais fácil no dia seguinte.

-Ginevra? –minha chefe me chamou. Sinceramente, eu gosto daquela loira metida, mas a sua voz é algo que nem 10 anos de fono-magia poderiam consertar.

-Sim, Lucy! –eu falei exausta. A questão era que, depois daquela noticia eu só consegui voltar ao trabalho lá pelas 2h da matina. E eu pego a faculdade 7:30h!!! Não passo em casa depois disso. Não vi minha cama depois disso! Mas eu continuava uma pilha, ainda mais depois DISSO...

-Eu tenho um trabalho pra você. Algo que eu tenho certeza de que dessa vez você vai fazer. Vai ser sua primeira busca pratica. Nada de Internet, artigos velhos ou da concorrência... talvez da concorrência... e um pouco de Internet também... –ela não estava ajudando e eu não estava conseguindo conter minha cara de sono. –Você está mesmo com sono querida, quer um cafezinho? –ela me perguntou cortando todo o papo do trabalho "hiper especial".

-Fala logo Lucy! –eu disse meio impaciente e ela voltou a falar.

-Ok! Bem a questão é que, como você deve saber, o fofinho do Thomas Lech vai estar aqui na cidade por um mês mais ou menos. E, como infelizmente eu não estou disponível para cobrir esse fato histórico, eu resolvi passá-lo pra você, porque eu sabia que você pelo menos dessa vez ia realmente se interessar pelo seu trabalho, algo que me parece que nunca aconteceu nesses seus 4 meses de estagio, não é querida? – isso não é bem verdade porque eu sempre gostei dos artigos dela. Só que... ah! Não vou discutir comigo mesma isso, existe algo muito mais importante pra eu fazer, do tipo...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Eu não acredito!!! –sim, gritar.

-Pode acreditar querida. –viu? Por isso eu gostava da Lucy. Apesar de ser metida é tudo mais, ela gostava de mim. E incrivelmente acreditava no meu potencial e tudo mais. E, serio mesmo, ela é uma segunda mãe pra mim, apesar de ela dizer que é muito nova pra ser mãe. –Então eu vou te passar o material e eu preciso mesmo que você mostre tudo o que você escrever ao Malfoy ok?

-Mas... mas... –sim, eu tinha esquecido de mencionar. A questão era que, depois de toda aquela confusão da Guerra, o filhote de Malfoy resolveu passar pro nosso lado. No começo ninguém queria aceitá-lo, mas o Harry começou com um papo de isso ser o ultimo desejo de Dumbledore e... bem, foi nisso que deu. O Malfoy era um tremendo vagabundo na sede, mas fazia ótimas táticas e no começo ficava de espião para a Ordem. Mesmo assim, eu continuo odiando ele. E isso, eu tenho certeza, é um sentimento recíproco. Pra melhorar minha situação, ele fez jornalismo e gastronomia, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E ainda por cima em Paris! Algo que eu desejava fazer do fundo do meu coraçãozinho, mas sabe como é... não deu. Então, fui parar de estagiaria na coluna de fofocas. Não que fosse ruim... mas não era bem o que eu queria...–Mas ele nem é dessa área. –argumentei por fim. -E você é minha supervisora!

-Era, queridinha. Agora eu estou de férias. Eu realmente queria correr atrás do fofo do Tom, mas o pessoal da presidência acha que eu merecia umas férias... e me ofereceram uns 20 dias no Caribe pra relaxar. Então, Thomas Lech que me desculpe, mas já fiz minhas malas. E me parece que o Malfoy está precisando de ajuda, já que ele cuida sozinho da parte dos restaurantes depois daquele pequeno insidente com o primeiro estagiário dele. –Ah pois é. A coisa toda aconteceu assim: Malfoy odiava o estagiário dele. E, de alguma forma, fez o garoto repetir em gastronomia no ultimo período! Eu peguei isso no final pois eu tinha acabado de entrar e isso aconteceu no semestre passado. Mas parece que depois disso a direção tem evitado mandar alunos pra lá. Pelo menos até agora!

Mas então Lucy continuou:

-Além do mais,por aqui eu tenho você e mais umas cinco pessoas. –é realmente impressionante a quantidade de pessoas que cuidam da coluna da Lucy. Porque na verdade a coluna dela não tem somente os artigos dela, mas sim os de mais duas pessoas. Sabe como é. Coluna de fofocas sempre vem com a parte da beleza e bla bla bla. Então na verdade, cada artigo sai em um dia. O que faz com que a coluna da Lucy (eu digo isso por que ela é a chefe da coluna) saia três dias na semana, e não um como é de costume nos outros jornais. Mas, voltando ao que ela dizia... -É bom porque você vai adquirir experiência de outras áreas do jornalismo enquanto não estiver nessa missaozinha especial. –ela piscou pra mim. Merlin, como ela podia me deixar lá com aquela serpente maldita!? Aquela... aquela... aquela...

-DONINHA ALBINA IDIOTA! –foi o que eu disse para a Sophia no nosso almoço. Ela é uma das colunistas da sessão que a Lucy administra, ou seja, a sessão em que eu trabalho. Só que ela cuida da parte da maquiagem. E, eu tenho que admitir, depois que conheci ela, eu comecei a me maquiar melhor, definitivamente.

-Mas Gin, olhe pelo lado bom, você vai virar uma detetive particular do Tom! E, mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia acabar parando na mesma sessão do Malfoy certo? Quero dizer, não era o que você queria? Falar sobre aqueles sanduíches fabulosos do The Fifties ou sobre as massas do La Mole? –ela estava certa. A única diferença entre eu e o Malfoy era que eu não tinha tempo pra fazer a faculdade de gastronomia junto com a de jornalismo, pois precisava trabalhar para pagar as contas do meu conjugado. Por isso eu fazia estagio com a Lucy, o que de certa forma foi um alivio quando eu descobri que o Malfoy era o colunista da parte de gastronomia. Mas isso era o fim!

-Ok, ok. Você está tentando me dizer que eu devo agradecer? Bem eu vou tentar daqui a alguns milênios. –Sophia é minha melhor amiga, ela deveria entender e não me fazer conformada sobre isso tudo!

-Além do mais, quando é mesmo que você vai passar lá na sala do Malfoy? –ela falou ignorando minha tentativa de ser irônica.

-Ela mandou eu passar hoje de tarde antes do expediente acabar. –eu falei infeliz. Sim, o fato de eu ter que estagiar 20 dias com o Malfoy acabou com a minha felicidade. Tudo bem, era o Tom... mas também, era o maldito Malfoy.

-Certo. Mas Gin, tente ficar contente. Quero dizer, você vai passar só 20 dias com o Malfoy. Quero dizer, você ainda vai ter os 30 dias correndo atrás do Thomas Lech pra compensar.

-Olhando por esse ângulo... –eu falei sorrindo e visualizando aquele corpo maravilhoso do loiro mais cobiçado da atualidade.

-Não nesse ângulo Gina! –Sophia falou reconhecendo meu olhar. Sim, ela consegue ser muito pervertida quando quer. Eu então sai do meu transe e disse:

-Cara, como você é pornográfica! Por Merlin, era só um abdômen de tanquinho. Aquela foto dele com a ponta da cueca Calvin Klein aparecendo. Só isso!

-Sei, sei. Se eu deixasse você já tava tirando tudo do coitado. –ela falou rindo. Eu joguei minhas ultimas batatinhas nela indignada. Mas se eu pudesse mesmo arrancar a calça jeans que ele tava usando naquela foto e depois a CK dele, ah eu já tinha feito!

-Chega de papo moças, vamos ao trabalho! –disse Lucy passando por nós. E lá fomos nós 3 pra fora da lanchonete do jornal.

Mais tarde, como Lucy havia me aconselhado, passei na sala do Malfoy pra acertar questões de espaço e deixar minhas coisas por lá, já que Lucy entrava de férias no dia seguinte. Merlin como alguém entra de férias numa quarta-feira? Isso não existe! Pra minha supresa, Malfoy não estava lá, então eu simplesmente coloquei minhas coisas em cima de uma mesa. E então eu vi. Vi uma das coisas mais perfeitas que existem nesse mundo. Algo que eu não pensei que poderia existir. Vi uma caixinha de entrega do The Fifties, possivelmente contendo algumas batatas fritas perfeitamente crocantes, ou cebolas empanadas sem nenhuma gordura pingando. Meus olhos brilharam e minhas mãos me fizeram abrir a caixinha. E lá estavam, aquelas perfeitas batatas. Peguei uma e dei uma mordida. Eu estava no paraíso de novo. Mas então ouvi a porta se abrindo. Ele tinha me pego no flagra! E pelo tom de voz, eu estava realmente encrencada...

-Weasley solte minha batata frita JÁ!

**--D&G--**

_N/A: Cá estou eu. Deletei Cartão Postal e automaticamente depois que eu entrei de férias comecei a ter uma inspiração que parece que eu guardei o ano todo. Então a fic está todinha baseada no ponto de vista da Gina. Ou talvez não, eu só tenho até metade do cap. 3 pronto. Mas a questão é que varias idéias que eu tinha pra CP eu estou passando pra cá. Nem sei se vou fazer NC ou qualquer coisa assim, mas acho que ainda ta muito cedo pra pensar nisso o.o'''. Então divirtam-se com umas uma porcaria by me! E se puderem deixar uma review eu agradeceria. Ainda mais se fosse dizendo: "eu achei um monte de erro que você, como cega, não viu então estou me oferecendo pra ser sua beta!" Fico legal ne? Se tiver com preguiça pode só copiar e colar, serio, eu to quase implorando rsrsrs.  
Bjs!_


	3. 3 sustos x Sujeira x 1 susto

**Cap. 2 – 3 sustos x Sujeira x 1 susto**

Bem então eu me sentia como uma prisioneira de Azkaban que foi pega no meio da fuga. Eu me sentia uma ladra compulsiva. Sendo que eu nunca tinha roubado nada! A não ser algumas coisas dos meus irmãos (são comportamentos fraternos admissíveis, certo?)... e aquela batata. Tudo o que eu fiz foi levantar as mãos e largar a batata, que teve um final trágico caindo no chão. E eu tenho certeza que ela preferiria estar na minha barriga do que na do Malfoy... ou no chão, como estava agora. Ele olhou para mim e depois olhou para a pobre batata frita meio comida no chão. Deu um urro que me fez abaixar os braços e arregalar os olhos. Sim eu estava ridícula. Mas ele realmente havia me assustado. Pela segunda vez!

-Afinal que merda você está fazendo aqui!? –ele perguntou dando mais um passo e, inevitavelmente, pisando na batata. Foi uma perda lastimável, eu diria.

-Olha, me desculpe... –mas então eu me lembrei, quero dizer, é o Malfoy! –Olha só, a questão é que agora infelizmente eu sou sua estagiaria por 20 dias. E me mandaram passar aqui antes de ir embora. Então eu vim. Mas você não estava. E eu encontrei essas batatas fritas. E bem, como eu achei que você já tinha ido embora, elas iam estragar aqui e tudo mais... –o que era uma grande mentira. E ele percebeu, porque usou um argumento muito... convincente digamos assim.

-Como eu podia ter ido embora se a porta não estava trancada? Por Merlin, Weasley, continua catando comida dos outros? Eu pensei que você pudesse pelo menos comer decentemente agora que trabalha por aqui. Se bem que, sendo tão inútil deve receber um salário a sua altura. –ele falou sarcástico. Eu já comentei sobre o quanto odeio gente sarcástica? Ele me perturbou a vida inteira com esse ar de ironia estampado em todas as palavras e... bem eu nunca consegui mandar respostas a altura. Não que eu ache legal chegar a um nível tão baixo quanto o do Malfoy mas... bem eu realmente aprecio a arte do humor negro. Apesar de não falar isso pra ninguém. Ninguém MESMO!

-Malfoy quanto eu ganho ou não, não é de sua conta. E sim, eu posso me alimentar muito bem, mas vamos concordar, eram as batatas do The Fifties! Por Merlin eu nem sabia que eles faziam entregas! Quem pode resistir a algo assim? –comecei a perguntar como se eu falasse com ele normalmente. Mas é serio, quando você souber o que são essas batatas você vai poder me entender. Elas meio que fazem uma lavagem cerebral em você.

-Eles não fazem. –ele falou com um sorriso fino nos lábios. Como se ele fosse o rei da abóbora premiada!

-Então como você conseguiu isso? –eu perguntei apesar de saber que havia meios fáceis de ir pra lá e voltar rapidamente.

-Weasley, caso você ainda não tenha percebido, eu sou editor da coluna de gastronomia mais lida em toda a Londres bruxa! Portanto, eu consigo qualquer coisa de qualquer restaurante, lanchonete, boteco de esquina... entendeu agora? Ok, eu te dou um tempo, porque deve ser difícil dividir o mesmo cérebro com seus 500 irmãos. –ele falou, a cada palavra se abaixando um pouco até alcançar a minha altura e ficar a milímetros de distancia. Na verdade nossos narizes quase se encostavam. E ele tinha um hálito de menta e canela. O que me lembrava Trident de canela. Cara como isso é bom...

-Você tem Trident ai? –eu perguntei curiosa. O que eu podia fazer!? Realmente me deu vontade de mascar um.

-Ai Merlin... Suma da minha frente Weasley! –ele disse irritado e... eu fui mesmo ok? Aproveitei que a lanchonete ainda estava aberta e comprei um Trident. E fiz uma anotação mental: "Se o Malfoy estiver morrendo eu vou rir da cara dele enquanto como uma caixinha de batas fritas do The Fifties e masco um Trident de canela. Sim, eu vou!". Infelizmente essa anotação só me serviria quando ele estivesse morrendo. O que poderia acontecer já, mas como dizem por ai, vaso ruim não quebra tão fácil. E ele era o pior vaso de toda a humanidade.

Então no dia seguinte, depois de me livrar de toda aquela raiva praticando a Yoga do DVD que a Sophia tinha me emprestado (sinceramente, quem coloca o titulo de "Meditando como as Vacas" num filme de Yoga!? Isso é insano...) eu estava entrando na sala do Malfoy para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho com ele e, conseqüentemente, o primeiro dia de investigação sobre o Tom. Ele só chegaria na cidade no domingo, o que me dava 4 dias pra procurar sobre onde ele ficaria, onde comeria, onde filmaria, onde faria laboratório (sim, ele estava fazendo laboratório sobre detetives e drogados, não é o máximo!? Não que fazer o papel de um detetive decadente e drogado seja o máximo mas... enfim.) essas coisas. Apesar de o tempo dele aqui ser curto, pelo que eu tinha conseguido ler naquela noite de insônia era que ele filmaria algumas cenas na Academia de Aurores, mas havia outras que ainda não tinham seus locais decididos. Portanto eu precisava mesmo ter pego naquele filme. Quero dizer, eu só aceitei vê-lo porque a Fi tinha me convencido. Disse que no primeiro momento achou aquilo tudo uma grande palhaçada, mas que depois que viu e seguiu os passos ficou realmente calma. Então foi o que eu fiz. E, pois é, parece que as vacas são mesmo bem relaxadas.

Enfim eu estava naquela sala de novo. E agora eu podia reparar no quão bagunçada ela era. Então resolvi arrumar tudo. Deixei minha pasta que eu havia trazido da faculdade em cima de um lugar plano (porque era impossível dizer o que era mesa e o que era apenas uma superfície criada pelos papeis e tudo mais) e fui arrumar o resto. Eu estava realmente entretida naquilo tudo, tinha até esquecido da existência do loiro aguado. Mas parece que ele não, pois, pela terceira vez – o que me parecia proposital- ele entrou gritando comigo.

-Weasley o que você está fazendo!? –os papeis que eu segurava caíram todos no chão. Quando peguei percebi que eles tinham caído na batata amassada de ontem.

-Merlin como você é porco! –eu não pude deixar de comentar. Cara como ele podia deixar aquela coisa ali toda estrebuchada no chão desde O DIA ANTERIOR!?

-Agora vai me dizer como cuidar do lugar onde eu trabalho? –ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha direita. SÓ ela! Na boa, o Malfoy é anormal, eu já desconfiava.

-A questão, doninha, é que eu passo a trabalhar aqui a partir de já, e,enquanto eu estiver aqui, eu preciso do mínimo de organização, se é que essa palavra está inclusa no seu vocabulário. –eu disse voltando a empilhar a papelada em cima do que parecia ser uma mesa. E, além dos papeis, a mesa estava cheia de migalhas. Migalhas de, o que eu vim a perceber depois, cookies. Sabe como eu percebi isso? Eu achei um cookie! Digo, meio cookie, já que ele estava comido. Então mandei:

-Cara, que NOJO!

-Me dá isso aqui! –ele disse tomando o cookie da minha mão. Por um instante eu achei que ele ia comê-lo. A cena ia ser no mínimo nauseante já que aquele meio cookie devia estar ali há algum tempo. Mas então, como milagre, ele apenas o jogou no lixo. E eu me senti aliviada por saber que pelo menos ele tinha higiene pessoal e amor à vida. Ta, acho que só fiquei aliviada pela parte da higiene, porque ele realmente poderia desistir de viver, daí eu colocaria minha anotação mental em pratica.

Ele então virou-se pra mim e disse indiferente:

-Ok, se você quer arrumar, a bagunça está ai dando as caras pra você. Mas não pense que eu vou tirar um centavo do meu bolso como pagamento por esse "extra". Você está por sua conta e risco. –e, dizendo isso, saiu! Isso mesmo, porta afora! Eu corri atrás e perguntei... ou berrei, possivelmente:

-Onde você vai!?

-Vou almoçar. –ele respondeu sem olhar pra trás. Eu já tinha almoçado porque de quarta-feira eu saio da faculdade mais tarde, então só pego o estagio depois do almoço. Acho que tinha esquecido sobre o pessoal que ainda não havia almoçado... tipo ele. Entretanto, parece que eu havia gritado mesmo. Porque a Fi veio ver o que estava acontecendo e, pra ser sincera, todo o departamento também. De repente varias cabeças saíram das salas pra ver o que tinha acontecido. E eu gritei mais uma vez:

-Por Merlin, como vocês são fofoqueiros!

Nesse momento todas as cabeças voltaram pras suas devidas salas, algumas batendo a porta com um pouco de força excessiva.

-Ok,então. –disse Sophia indo em direção a minha antiga sala.

-Você fica. –eu disse puxando-a pra dentro da minha nova sala. Depois disso contei o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior e, logo depois, o que tinha acontecido hoje. Antes de me oferecer ajuda pra arrumar a sala ela disse:

-Cara, como ele pode pisar na batata frita? Isso é nojento! –deu pra perceber que ela não pegou muito bem meu ponto de vista. Quero dizer, a batata estava realmente gostosa, e foi esmagada! Isso era uma questão de desperdício, não simplesmente de sujeira. Talvez fosse da sujeira também. Tanto faz.

De qualquer forma, no final conseguimos arrumar tudo em uns 30 minutos. Meia hora depois, Malfoy voltou e Sophia estava lá batendo um papo comigo. Ele novamente ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e disse,apontando pra ela:

-O que ela está fazendo aqui!?

-Veio me ajudar a arrumar isso. –eu falei apontando pra sala agora limpa e visivelmente melhorada.

-Acabou? Pode sair. Se quiser levar a Weasley junto, fique a vontade. –ele disse escancarando a porta. Sophia se virou pra mim, fez uma careta de nojo e foi embora. Não posso culpá-la, ele sempre foi assim. Ninguém entrava no quarto dele na Ordem. E eu, sinceramente, não gostava nadinha quando era minha vez de ir lá escondida pra ver se ele estava tentando fazer algo para os comensais. Sabe como é, eram umas medidas secretas que a Ordem tinha adotado pra todos então havia um grupo especial que realizava a inspeção e tudo mais. E cada dia ia alguém desse grupo. Sinceramente não sei o que era pior: entrar lá ou preferir ser inspecionada.

Mas então mais uma vez eu soltei algo que devia ter guardado pra mim. Não que fosse um segredo, mas enfim:

-Além de porco é mal educado. –pronto, ele ia me infernizar novamente.

-Algo contra, pobretona? –ele perguntou se sentando. Foi então que eu percebi. Quero dizer, com toda aquela história de arrumação e tudo mais eu nem reparei. Mas só havia uma mesa na sala! Por isso ela parecia maior!

-Oh Merlin, não me diga que vamos dividir a mesma mesa!? –falei desesperada ignorando a pergunta obvia que ele havia me feito.

-Infelizmente sim. E eu acho bom você ocupar o mínimo de espaço possível. -ele dizia enquanto procurava algo.

-O que mais pode dar errado? –me perguntei.

-Onde diabos você enfiou méis papeis!? –ele perguntou bufando e fechando uma das gavetas.

-Qual daqueles milhões? –eu perguntei entediada. Serio mesmo, ele tinha coisas do ano passado lá. De quando ele tinha começado no Profeta!

-Os do Natal de 1543. –ele falou sarcástico. –Os da coluna de amanhã, mas é obvio!

Graças a Merlin todos os papeis tinham data. Então eu sabia onde eu tinha deixado.

-Na primeira gaveta da esquerda. –falei por fim me sentando na frente dele. Ele pegou os papeis, fechou a gaveta e colocou os óculos. Perai! Ele usa óculos!? Sinceramente, pode ser o Malfoy, mas loiros usando óculos são bem gostosos. Principalmente o Tom. Foi então que eu me lembrei. O Tom! Peguei meu laptop e, pro meu desgosto total, Malfoy abriu aquele buraco no meio da cara de doninha dele (pois é, minha felicidade nunca será plena enquanto não colocarem argamassa nessa fossa em forma de boca) e mandou:

-Onde você roubou isso?

-Eu comprei, apesar de não ser da sua conta. –falei sem olhar pra ele. Já havia começado a procurar dados sobre a estadia de Tom em Londres.

-Entendo, não quer dizer por qual meio ilícito conseguiu o dinheiro pra pagar algo que, definitivamente, não é pra pessoas da sua classe econômica. Ou então parou de comer. É por isso que roubou minha batata ontem, Weasley? –ele perguntou rindo ironicamente. Mas eu não ouvi. Na verdade eu não prestei a menor atenção. Eu dei o grito mais alto de toda a minha vida. Eu tinha acabado de encontrar os telefones dos agentes do Tom. Eu tinha acabado de reconhecer um dos números. E, incrivelmente, eu tinha acabado de assustar o Malfoy!

**--D&G--**

_N/A: Cheguei com o cap. 2! Desculpem, mas eu não me segurei. É isso que acontece quando você tem até o cap. 8 pronto pra postar, mas precisa segurar tudinho pra fazer um suspense. Enfim, por favor, não me matem pela falta de betagem, eu estou correndo atrás disso. Cissy por favor, apareça no MSN xDD! Eu ia mesmo esperar a gente conversar, mas foi mais forte que eu, me desculpe xP. Então, será que você ainda quer ser minha beta ((ajoelhada com um monte de papeis dentro de uma caixa de veludo)). Espero que sim!  
Então, chega de drama, vamos às reviews:_

**EuDy** – eu espero mesmo que ela seja interessante. Eu particularmente estou gostando de escrever rsrs. Espero q gotem de ler ne xDD. Bjs!

**Cissy Belly Black** – então, eu demorei mas achei seu MSN ((a mais tapada do pedaço)). Você gostou do meu pedido pra ser minha beta ali na N/A? Espero que ter postado o cap. 2 não te deixe com raiva xP. O resto dos caps. Vc beta ne ((olhar pidão))?? Quanto ao Tom, ele não chega aos pés do Draco, isso eu garanto! Bjus!!

**Innis Winter** – isso! Ele é um critico! Eu estava mesmo tentando lembrar o nome da "profissão" rsrs. Obrigada! Bem, eu espero q vc continue gostando. Bjaum!

**Babi **– amoooraaa! Puxa vc já devia saber que eu paro nas melhores partes! Viu só, devido a sua insistência, eu postei! Feliz agora? Espero q sim! Bjaaaum, amorzinhu rsrs!

**Musa-sama** – Bem, pois é, o Draco já começa né? Mo abusado se aproveitando que ela exige arrumação! Devia ter ficado lá e ajudado (e dado uns amassos nela tb ne rsrsrs), vc não acha? Mas tudo bem, tudo tem a sua hora hsuahsua. Bjuus!

**Biazinha Malfoy** – Bem, cá está o novo cap. Espero que vc continue gostando e tudo mais rsrs. Bjaum!!!

**_Pay atention!_**

Exagerei no inglês agora ne hsuahsuasu? Enfim, mas prestem muuuuita atenção na aposta que eu estou lançando agora! A questão é, pra deixar isso aqui um pouco mais divertido, eu resolvi brincar com os sentimentos da pobre Gina ((risada maléfica)). Minha gente, façam suas apostas, dêem seus lances. Digam para mim, entre os caps. 3 e 8, em qual deles vcs acham que ela beija o Tom (e se vcs acham que ela beija) e em qual vcs acham que ela beija o Draco (se vcs acham que ela beija entre esses). Quem acertar ou chegar mais próximo dos caps. corretos (se eles estiverem entre o 3 e o 8), pode pedir pra mim o que quiser, uma capa, um gif, uma short, uma song. Só não peçam uma fic inteira... sabe como é, criatividade é que nem água aqui comigo, um dia ela esgota rsrsrs. Podem até pedir pra eu criar uma perso. Em homenagem ok? AH! POR FAVOR! Tentem não repetir os lances. Dêem uma olhada nas apostas que já foram feitas antes de fazerem as suas, se não eu vou ser obrigada a desclassificar a segunda pessoa que der o mesmo lance ok? Então aproveitem! Isso só rola até o cap. em que o primeiro beijo aparecer ok?  
Boa diversão! Até mais!  
Bjs!!


	4. Mil e uma traições

**Cap. 3 - Mil e uma traições**

-Bem o que eu posso dizer? EU TO PUTA! Quero dizer, ele é o maior traidor da história! O Dominic eu digo. –falei com Mione naquele mesmo dia quando voltei pra minha casa. A situação era a seguinte: Malfoy quase me jogou pedras depois que se recuperou do susto. Na verdade ele me jogou uma caixa de clipes, mas eu não liguei muito porque, veja bem, o DOMINIC era um dos agentes do TOM! E ele sabia como eu era apaixonada por aquele loiro de olhos verdes, com um corpo perfeitamente definido... cara ele tinha as mãos grandes! Quero dizer, não que alguém saiba exatamente sobre a minha paixão doentia por caras de mãos grandes mas, mesmo assim, POR QUE ELE NÃO ME CONTOU!? Então, no meu estado de euforia e fúria total, eu não me lembro muito bem o que eu fiz no trabalho depois disso. Nada, eu acho. A não ser ficar ligando pro Dominic insistentemente, e sem sucesso, devo acrescentar.

-Talvez ele não tenha te contado pra evitar que você fizesse esse escândalo todo, afinal isso não é pra toda a Londres saber, imagina como ficaria o Dominic se todos soubessem que ele é o agente do ator mais famoso da atualidade? Possivelmente ele teria pessoas saindo por todos os buracos da casa, inclusive os ralos! Não que você seja fofoqueira, mas se tratando de Thomas Lech você passa dos limites deliberadamente! –ela disse por fim. E eu tinha certeza de que agora ela estava com uma de suas piores caras de sabichona. Aquela que ela sempre fazia pro Harry e pro meu irmão na época de Hogwarts. Aquela que joga na sua cara: "eu estou certa, outra vez!". Mas ela estava mesmo, o que eu podia fazer? Quero dizer, estamos falando de Thomas Lech, não existe exagero sobre ele. Eu poderia ficar a vida toda falando dele e, sinceramente não me pareceria um exagero. Ta, a vida toda é muita coisa, mas você me entendeu né?

-Ok, ok. Vou tentar tirar essa história a limpo com ele mais tarde. Se eu conseguir falar com ele... –disse bufando.

-Certo. Uma ultima coisa, sua mãe perguntou ao Rony se você tem falado com a gente. Ela está com saudades Gina, e quer que você vá ao almoço desse final de semana. –disse atacando minha consciência. A questão é que eu não ia na casa dos meus pais a uns dois meses porque, bem, me falta tempo. Então, como eu falo mais com a Mione, agora minha mãe manda recados por ela sobre os almoços semanais da família e coisas assim.

-Vou tentar ir dessa vez. –eu falei, mas sabia que não ia poder fugir, ou daqui a pouco a própria Molly Weasley estava descendo lareira abaixo e me pegando pela orelha como quando eu era criança. E, acredite, aquelas puxadas doem só de pensar.

-Eu acho bom mesmo, está todo mundo com saudades de você, principalmente seus sobrinhos. TODOS eles! –ela falou se referindo ao meu mais novo sobrinho. Mas precisamente filhos de Hermione e Rony Weasley... certo, isso sim é um casal estranho, digo, não consigo imaginar a Mione sendo chamada de Sra. Weasley! Deve ser muito cômico. Mas enfim, ela se referia a Michael Weasley.

-Ah, por Merlin, seu filho nem me conhece Mione! –eu falei rindo. Quero dizer, a criança só tinha um mês de vida, se duvidar não reconhece nem os próprios pais.

-Claro que conhece. Você ficava de 5 em 5 minutos fazendo alguma palhaçada na frente da minha barriga. Acostumou mal desde cedo. Sabia que agora ele só dorme se alguém estiver fazendo careta!? Isso é tudo culpa sua! –ela disse rindo. Mas, vamos concordar que eu sempre fui a mais palhaça com todos os meus sobrinhos. Mesmo eles estando na barriga. Mesmo eles me achando uma idiota.

-Sei, então ta, deixa ele aqui alguns dias! –eu propus e ela prontamente falou:

-Claro que não! –É obvio que ela falaria isso. É o primeiro filho dela, e ainda bem que nessas horas ninguém me leva a serio porque eu não me acho exatamente uma pessoa que seria uma boa mãe. Boa palhaça, com certeza, boa mãe, eu duvido muito.

-Então não reclame dele coitadinho.

-Ok, mas você já fugiu do assunto, como sempre. Você vai ou não? –viu a insistência? Imagine isso toda a semana. O pior era quando o Rony insistia. Merlin eu realmente desejo um teste de DNA.

-Eu passo lá, ok!? Domingo eu vou.

-Até mais então! –ela disse eufórica desligando. O problema desses almoços é que o Harry sempre vai. E normalmente aparece com um namorada nova, assim, por semana. Eu não sinto ciúmes ou qualquer coisa assim... é só que... eu nunca estou com um namorado também! Quero dizer, nós terminamos no começo do ano, sem ressentimentos, sério mesmo. Eu até ajudava ele a pegar algumas garotas quando eu ainda não estava trabalhando no Profeta... e ele tinha tempo pra sair. Porque, vamos concordar que o Harry pode ser um apanhador muito famoso e tal, mas ele não leva jeito nenhum com garotas. Mas a questão é que, depois dele eu não arrumei nenhum namorado! Ou seja, nesses almoços metade da família fica olhando dele pra mim com uma cara de pena que me dá nos nervos. Até meus sobrinhos já vieram me perguntar se eu tinha alguma problema com o "tio" Harry. E são por essas e outras que eu sou uma encalhada felizmente ocupada com meu trabalho (e agora, mais do que nunca, com o Tom) o suficiente para ser "obrigada" a recusar a maioria dos almoços de família que acontecem por lá.

No dia seguinte, na faculdade, puxei Melinda pra um canto e comecei a falar. Acho até que um pouco rápido demais.

-Mel, olha só, eu preciso de um favor seu.

-Gina, você só me chama pra essas coisas. –ela falou tirando uma da minha cara. –Diz pra mim, quem é o novo alvo? Eu falo com ele, pode deixa. Mas você vai ficar me devendo essa de novo e...

-Não é isso! –eu falei querendo bater nela. –A questão é que seu irmão, aquele infeliz, me escondeu um segredo muito importante. Alias, você também né? Mas com você eu me resolvo depois. Traição deve ser uma coisa de família, Merlin!

-Não diga, você descobriu! –ela falou arregalando aqueles olhos azuis quase transparentes. Juro por Merlin, além de traição, a beleza era de família. Se o Dom não fosse tão meu amigo, eu já tinha agarrado ele. Bem talvez não, mas vontade não me faltou quando eu conheci ele.

-É sério Mel, eu preciso mesmo de qualquer informação porque eu fui encarregada cobrir a estadia dele aqui em Londres! –o que me fez perguntar novamente porque eu estava sob a supervisão do Malfoy. Ah, sim! Pra fazer coisas que ele era incapaz de fazer. Tipo entregar os artigos prontos pro dia seguinte e pegar a lista nova de restaurantes pra serem avaliados. Sinceramente, se ele não estivesse lá por 1 ano e 2 meses eu não estaria com ele. Estaria talvez até com a atendente da recepção... mas não com ele. O problema era que ele precisava de um estagiário, eu estava sobrando e na minha sessão a Sophia e o Luke já tinham estagiários. Então eu fui enxotada da minha sessão. Sim, era por isso.

-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer por você. Mas já faz algum tempo que eu não falo com o Dom. Acho que ele ta tendo muito trabalho em pedir pro Ministério pra apagar a memória das pessoas que ficaram sabendo que ele era agente do Tom. Da ultima vez que ele me ligou, parece que tinha uma fã tentando entrar pela tubulação de água. Só que pelo visto ela fez o feitiço errado, então fico entalada na hora de sair pelo chuveiro. –ela falou rindo. E nós caímos na gargalhada ali no meio do corredor da faculdade. E era por isso que eu gostava tanto da Mel. Porque nós ficamos amigas em Hogwarts e depois acabamos entrando pra mesmo universidade. Tudo bem que ela fazia literatura então era um pouco difícil de esbarra com ela, mas mesmo assim, nós continuávamos amigas quase inseparáveis, a não ser pela questão dos estágios e tudo mais. Mas nós até vamos juntas pras boates quando dá tempo. E, sinceramente, é bem divertido quando você tem amigas solteiras. Porque quando a Mione casou com o Rony a nossa amizade mudou um pouco já que ela estava curtindo a vida a dois e tudo mais.

Mas tarde, lá no Profeta Diário, eu percebi que a Mel tinha conseguido falar com o Dom, porque ele havia me mandado um e-mail. Eu gritei mais uma vez, só que o Malfoy pareceu não se abalar muito com isso. O que me fez ficar desapontada, afinal ele ainda estava ganhando de mim no quesito sustos. Não que fosse exatamente uma competição, mas é extremamente irritante perder pro Malfoy, mesmo que indiretamente, porque parece que ele é a Legimência ambulante, então mesmo que não seja uma competição, ele vai estar com aquela cara de vencedor egocêntrico estampada no meio da fuça de doninha, como estava agora. Ele levantou os olhos pra mim e falou:

-Weasley, já te disseram que você é realmente muito escandalosa? –bem, eu abaixei a tela do meu laptop e respondi, apesar de estar querendo ler o bendito e-mail:

-Sim, já me disseram, mas eu acho que é melhor ser chamada de escandalosa do que ser chamada de maldita filha-da-puta ne? Porque, se eu bem me lembro, era assim que toda a Hogwarts gostava de te chamar pelas costas... e as vezes na sua cara também. –eu falei. Merlin isso sim foi um gol e ainda por cima no aro do meio!

-Weasley, aprenda uma coisa, se eu quiser eu posso te colocar pra fora daqui antes que você diga Harry testa-rachada Potter! –ele falou com desdém. E era a primeira vez que eu ouvia ele dizer o nome Harry. Porque ele sempre chamou o Harry de Potter. Quero dizer não que ele tenha sido mais amigável falando primeiro o nome da frente, porque, na verdade, os olhos dele estavam bem nublados pro meu gosto. E eu percebi que era melhor eu não tentar rebater dessa vez. Como eu odeio estar nas mãos do Malfoy! Eu abaixei os olhos e voltei a ler o e-mail. Eu quase dei outro grito, mas ele ainda estava me olhando. Talvez para ter certeza de que eu não iria sabotar os trabalhos dele pegando minha varinha por baixo da mesa. Mas eu estava pouco me lixando, quero dizer, o Tom tinha dito que poderia me ajudar! O e-mail dizia que o Tom estaria chegando no domingo (e isso eu já sabia) então na segunda Dominic me levaria a uma das gravações e depois deixaria eu fazer uma entrevista com o Tom! Mas era só isso que ele poderia fazer por mim. Todas as outras coisas eu teria que fazer por mim mesma. Mas, sinceramente, não sei se eu conseguiria fazer alguma pergunta se eu estivesse na frente do verdadeiro Thomas Lech. Não um pôster, mas sim o loiro com duas esmeraldas um pouco escondidas pelo cabelo comprido. Essa era a parte ruim do meu trabalho. Definitivamente babar em cima do entrevistado não é uma boa idéia.

De qualquer forma, eu fiquei fazendo qualquer coisa no trabalho depois disso. E assim também passei minha sexta-feira, a não ser pelo fato de que, antes de ir pro trabalho, algo estranho aconteceu.

-Mel, vamos comigo na casa dos meus pais no domingo? –eu perguntei saindo da faculdade.

-Ahm... sabe o que é Gina, eu tenho compromisso no domingo. –ela falou, mas ela não estava normal. Eu conheço a Melinda!

-O que foi Mel, o que você fez dessa vez? –eu perguntei, já me preparando para a resignação.

-Nada. Tenho que ir, depois nos falamos. –ela disse, indo embora.

E eu fiquei lá, que nem uma monga, olhando pro nada. De qualquer forma, depois disso não fiz muita coisa. A não ser quando o Malfoy mandou eu fazer algumas coisas pra ele.

-Weasley, leve isso aqui até o departamento gráfico. –ele disse apenas apontando alguns papeis, sem ao menos olhar pra mim. E, sinceramente, ele parecia o Hagrid tentando fazer o Canino sentar.

-Mas, o que!? Malfoy, não sou sua secretaria particular ok? –perguntei meio indignada. Olha, ele devia me ensinar coisas. O que ele acha que eu aprenderia indo até o departamento gráfico entregar coisas que, fala serio, não deveriam existir!? Porque o departamento gráfico cuida da parte gráfica do jornal muito bem, obrigada. Mas pelo visto o Malfoy queria cuidar disso também na sua coluna.

-Eu sei que você quer mesmo ter algo a mais comigo porque todas querem. Mas, encare os fatos Weasley, você não é o tipo de pessoa que eu contrataria nem para limpar o chão que eu piso. Imagine se empregaria você para ter um cargo que, definitivamente, não está a sua altura? –ele falou sarcástico tirando os óculos.

-Muito bem, então sabe o que eu faço com esses papeis? –eu disse, rasgando-os. Eu fiquei muito, muito, extremamente feliz ao fazer aquilo. Mas ele não se alterou, apenas apontou a varinha para os papeis e eles voltaram a estar intactos. E eu os rasguei, e ele os concertou, e eu o fiz novamente, e assim criamos um ciclo em que cada vez eu ficava mais furiosa e na face dele aparecia o sorriso de escárnio que antes estava na minha. Até que eu me rendi, como sempre. E levei os malditos papeis. Quando voltei ao departamento, ele não estava mais lá, o que me deu certo alivio e eu pude trabalhar sossegada o resto do dia.

Eu passei o sábado dormindo, literalmente. Quero dizer, eu acordei eram quase 3 da tarde. Não almocei nem nada. Me enfiei no computador e fiquei procurando coisas sobre o Tom. E, sério, descobri coisas legais. Algumas coisas meio que foram um balde de água fria em mim, tipo o fato de ele não gostar de carne vermelha. Porque, serio mesmo, eu tento me alimentar bem e tal, mas tem vezes que eu como carne vermelha com muita vontade. Porque carne vermelha é bom demais! E também teve o choque de ele não gostar de chiclete! Tudo bem, deu pra perceber que ele tem um sistema digestivo bem melhor que o meu já que ele não detona o dele com porcarias mas, Merlin, chiclete é bom demais! E, puxa, ele gosta de perfume doce. Merlin, que coisa enjoativa. Perfume de homem é que é bom demais.

Então, até domingo de manhã, eu fiquei pensando em como seria meu encontro com o ator mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo. Só que eu já estava na porta da casa da minha mãe, sozinha por sinal. Digo sozinha porque, sabe como é, a Mel não cedeu mesmo. Alias, só ficou mais estranha quando insisti no sábado de noite, numa das ligações malucas que nós fazemos de vez em quando. E lá estava eu entrando. Abracei e beijei todo mundo. Mas o Harry ainda não tinha chegado. Mas eu tinha levado as exigências do artigo sobre o Tom pra avaliar, já que eu ainda não tinha tocado nos papeis, só tinha mesmo procurado uma forma de entrar em contato com o astro.

-Gina, largue os papeis de trabalho! –minha mãe berrava da cozinha. Mas eu não dei ouvidos, sabe como é. Eu apenas abri a pasta, tomando cuidado pra nenhum dos meus sobrinhos ver e começar a fazer aquelas perguntinhas de criança. Não me leve a mal, mas eu não gosto muito que comecem a perguntar sobre o que eu estou fazendo quando estou entretida com aquilo. E tudo aconteceu como se fosse em câmera lenta. Comecei a ler aquilo e ficar cada vez mais espantada. E pra completar a situação Rony berrou abrindo a porta:

-Olha quem chegou! O Harry e a...

-Melinda. –disse a traidora saindo de trás do Harry.

Parecia que agora eu só tinha a Sophia de amiga solteira. Mas pelo que dizia meu artigo, eu tinha que arrumar uma forma de me envolver com Thomas Lech! Então era daquela missão que Lucy estava falando? De repente eu vi tudo ficar escuro.

**--D&G--**

_N/A: Certo, cá estou eu novamente. Dessa vez a Cissy viu. Mas não deixo N/B T-T. Fora que, a introdução que ela pediu ela tb não viu. Nem sei se era isso mesmo. Era isso, Cissy? Bem, espero que seja xP. Então nesse cap. temos grandes descobertas o.o! Ta, nem tanto, enfim. A questão é que a Gina vai ter que dar em cima do Tom, certo? E a Mel ta com o Harry. E, principalmente, o Dom é agente do Tom! E as apostas continuam, creio eu rsrs. Quem quiser trocar sua aposta, fique a vontade! Só, lembrando, não coloquem uma que já foi lançada. Enfim. Por incrível que pareça, eu adorei a parte mínima dela rasgando, o Draco concertando 8D. Foi demais. Mas td bem. Chega, vamos às reviews!_

**Biazinha Malfoy** – ponha fé na sua aposta rsrs. E espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb rsrs. Bjs!!

**Cissy Belly Black** – te trai de novo x.x! Prometo, juro pelo Draco sagrado e sua melhor pose sexy que eu não faço mais isso! Eu sei, a Gina é uma torta xDD. Enfim, pelo menos na questão do óculos ela ta coberta de razão rsrs. Bjs!!!

**Innis Winter** – O plano dela de torturar o Malfoy na hora da morte foi ótimo, mas ela é meio monga msm rsrs. Ah sim! Digamos que o fanatismo dela pelo Tom é algo tipo o que eu tenho pelo Draco. E eu realmente não posso fala mais nd sobre rsrs. E continue torcendo pela aposta! E sim, é uma tragédia ganhar pra comer rsrs. Um dia eu chego la hsuahsua. Bjs!!

**Babi **– Não morra, se não vc naum lê rsrs. E, tecnicamente, qualquer um consegue me superar, até eu xDDD. E naum pode dar dicas, isso se chama furar minha idéia ((não, não é trapaça ... talvez seja... enfim rsrs)). Bjss!!

**Stra. Malfoy** – hsuahsua por enquanto não posso dize se acerto, mas torce ne rsrs. E continue lendo! Bjaum!!

**H3rMy **– hsuahsua continua lendo. Presta atenção nos caps, e torce! Bjus!!

**Valen W. Malfoy** – pois é, o Draco é td de bom, pena que a Gina é bolha e naum vê isso rsrs. Mas vamos esperar. Fica ai de olho na aposta ok? Bjs!!!

**Jehssik **– hsuahsua depois deixa sua aposta de quais caps. ela beija cada um, já que vc acha q ela beija os dois xDD. O Tom é até bom, mas o Draco, cara o Draco... bem, ele é ele. Não tem nem outra explicação rsrs. E, pode encher a vontade, eu perturbo total o povo também rsrs. Hey! Depois me diz se tu passo no vestiba ok? Hsuahsua e vlw pelos elogios! E continue lendo rsrs! Bjaum!

**Catarine **– puxa não vá parar no hospital por tão pouco rsrs. E bem, tu leu e é isso q importa hsuahsua. E eu dei uma de doida tb e te add, abafa ne hsuahsua. E eu tb sou indecisa, deixa pra lar srs. De qq forma, continua ai torcendo ne rsrs. E sim, loiros são... bem, eles são loiros hsuahsua. Nada mais a declarar, vide meu loiro mais gostoso hsuahsau. Então já q vc está esperando ansiosa, não vo me enrola muito aki rsrs. Bjaum!!!

_É isso gente. Sinceramente pretendo voltar com o Por trás do pergaminho, que eu fazia na Restaurante Japonês. Mas veremos isso depois. E que venham reviews plis, pq minha imaginação precisa hsuahsua. Bjs pra tds!!!_


	5. Firewisk é bom!

**Cap. 4 - Firewisk é bom!**

Abri meus olhos e tudo estava escuro, mas aos poucos eu percebi que uma luz fraca iluminava o lugar. E eu reconheci o papel de parede meio descascado do meu quarto! Digo, o meu ex-quarto, já que eu não morava mais com meus pais. Minha mãe veio correndo me ver e começou a me chacoalhar e me abraçar (me esmagar, eu diria) enquanto dizia:

-Gina, você acordou minha filha! Você deixo todos nós preocupados. Você tem se alimentado? Tem dormido direito? Eu acho que você está trabalhando e estudando tanto querida. Não quer passar uns dias aqui em casa? –então eu me lembrei. E juro, eu quase desmaiei de novo. Quero dizer, a Mel tinha me traído! Não por ela estar com o Harry, mas ela nem havia me contado que estava saindo com ele. Quando eu ofereci pra ela ir comigo ela podia ter dito e não ficado com aquele jeito de quem comeu um feijão sabor vomito ou qualquer coisa do gênero! Mas eu acho que eu desmaiei mesmo foi pela parte de ter que seduzir Thomas Lech! Ou talvez fosse por eu não estar dormindo nem comendo direito. Sabe como é, eu realmente tinha ficado empolgada com aquilo. Pelo menos até descobrir que eu ia ser cobaia pra mostrar como é namorar uma celebridade. Quero dizer, ele nunca ia se interessar por mim. Oh Merlin! Será que o Malfoy sabia daquilo. Cara, como eu ia mostrar um artigo daqueles pro Malfoy avaliar? Alguém por favor me arrume um punhal, eu vou me matar. Ou talvez seja melhor eu só pegar minha varinha, dizem por ai que você não sente nada quando toma um Avada. Eu poderia experimentar e virar uma fantasma pra contar ne?

-Gina, você ouviu sua mãe? –meu pai entrou no meu quarto, digo, ex-quarto, me tirando do transe.

-Eu estou bem, só preciso ir pra casa resolver uns problemas sobre esse artigo que eu fiquei encarregada e... Onde está minha pasta? –eu perguntei assustada. Tinha acabado de me ocorrer que se alguém lesse aquilo eu realmente estaria com problemas.

-Ah, está aqui. –disse meu pai, me entregando.

-Ahm, papai, sabe me dizer se alguém leu? Sabe como é, eu não posso mesmo mostrar as instruções sobre os artigos, são regras e tudo mais. Coisas idiotas... –eu falei disfarçadamente.

-Não, não se preocupe. Todos ficaram tão assustados que eu só peguei a pasta e a coloquei em cima do criado-mudo. –disse minha mãe. –Mas você não vai trabalhar, você está fraca, nem almoçou. Fiquei aqui uns dias. –minha mãe insistiu.

-Não mamãe, é serio, preciso ir. –eu disse pegando a pasta meio tonta e arrumando minha blusa que estava meio amassada. –De um beijo em todos por mim. Eu vejo se venho semana que vem. –eu falei um pouco alto já no final da escada. Sai correndo e aparatei. Diminui a pasta e coloquei dentro do meu bolso. Sai andando pelo centro sem saber muito bem pra onde ir. Eu estava pasma. Quero dizer, ela podia mesmo ter me contado. Eles podiam ter me contado! Estou começando a imaginar o que mais as pessoas escondem de mim. Será que as pessoas costumam se reunir pra rir da minha cara? Quero dizer, deve ser provável já que eu estava descobrindo tantas coisas assim de repente.

Quando dei por mim estava num bar. E, algo me dizia que eu tinha bebido muito porque eu estava rodeada de garrafas de firewisk. Mas eu realmente não me lembro. Só sei que havia algo realmente engraçado naquele bar, porque eu não conseguia parar de rir. E eu ria de mim também, por ser tão idiota e tapada. Será que eu consigo esconder algo de mim mesma? Eu posso tentar. As cores daquele bar eram realmente legais. Mas então alguém sentou na minha frente e chamou meu nome.

-Weasley? –aquela voz me era familiar. Mas o lugar era tão escuro. E eu não me lembro de conhecer um loiro. Menos o Thomas Lech, mas ele eu ainda conheceria.

-Sim... –eu falei. E ri mais um pouco. O que eu podia fazer? Minha língua estava tão engraçada e eu estava falando engraçado.

-Weasley, eu poderia ficar aqui me divertindo e vendo você se embebedar mais um pouco, mas eu acho que você vai acabar entrando em coma alcoólico se beber mais um gole disso. –o ser misterioso falou tirando a garrafa da minha mão. Eu nunca tinha percebido como firewisk era bom. Eu bufei um pouco, eu queria mais! Quem aquele cara pensava que era tomando a minha garrafa de mim e ainda por cima dizendo que eu estava bêbada? Eu só estava feliz!

-Me devolve isso. Isso ai é muito bom. –eu falei engraçado novamente. Mas por mais que eu mirasse na garrafa, eu não conseguia pegá-la. Aquilo devia ser um feitiço. Só podia ser.

-Não, já chega de experimentar coisas boas por hoje. Eu sei que você está tentando se rebelar, mas você trabalha amanhã. E eu não quero você reclamando de enxaqueca. –ele falou. Como ele sabia que eu trabalhava? Eu podia ser uma vagabunda não podia? Quem se importa afinal?

-E o que... o que você tem a ver... com isso? –eu perguntei soluçando um pouco. As coisas estavam rodando e tudo mais. Aquele bar tinha uns efeitos tão legais.

-Sinceramente nada, anda eu vou te levar pra casa. –ele disse me puxando pelo braço. Cara ele tinha mãos grandes. Eu já mencionei o quanto gosto de mãos grandes? Normalmente caras com mãos grandes tem uma boa pegada. Eu acho que isso foi uma das minhas frustrações com o Harry. Ele tinha uma mão muito fina e tudo mais. Mas eu não quero pensar nele porque ele também é um traidor. Todos eles me traíram.

-Você também me traiu não é? –eu perguntei pro cara que estava me carregando. Ele tinha um hálito bom de canela.

-Do que você está falando? –ele me perguntou rindo. Viu? Deve ser mesmo muito engraçado rir de mim.

-Viu só! Vocês todos me traíram. E vocês todos riem de mim. –eu falei meio sonolenta. –Hey, vai demorar muito pra gente chegar? Eu estou com sono sabe.

-Vou te dizer uma coisa, você fica muito melhor bêbada sabia?

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –eu disse sem entender chongas. Eu nem estava bêbada! O que ele estava dizendo?

-Quero dizer que você fica menos Weasley quando esta bêbada. Talvez seja porque você até agora não percebeu que eu sou o Malfoy. –ele falou por fim abrindo a porta de um prédio imenso. Certo, eu estava com o Malfoy. Era por isso que ele estava rindo da minha cara.

-Quebrei a cara. –digo sem forças pra começar uma briga. Eu tinha acabado de me largar num sofá de um apartamento bem legal por sinal. Deveria ser o dele. –Olha só, esquece tudo ok? To indo embora. –eu falei tentando me levantar mas acabando por cair no sofá de novo. Talvez eu tivesse mesmo bebido muito. Tudo bem...

-Serio Weasley, amanha eu desinfeto tudo. –ele falou meio sarcástico. Eu não entendi muito bem. Na verdade eu já estava deitada no sofá, chutando minhas sandálias para longe. -Deixa pra lá.

-Deixa pra lá o que? –eu perguntei. Cara eu que bebo e ele que fica idiota. Afinal de contas que merda ele estava falando?

-Ai Merlin. Anda, levanta daí. Tem um quarto de hospedes aqui, você pode ficar por lá. –ele falou cansado me puxando pelo braço de novo. Ele estava sendo bem legal e tudo mais, mas eu precisava ir pra casa pra ligar pra ele pra brigar com ele! Não podia aceitar ficar na casa dele assim. Ele foi me levando até o quarto e quando chegamos lá eu simplesmente me larguei na cama. Aquela cama por sinal era bem macia.

-Cara eu to mesmo com sono. –eu falei bocejando e fechando os olhos.

-Então vou embora. –ele falou desligando a luz. O que, eu acho, automaticamente me desligou.

Senti uma luz bater no meu rosto. Uma luz muito clara. Eu tentei abrir os olhos, mas uma dor invadiu minha cabeça de tal forma que eu achei por um momento que ela fosse explodir. O que seria de certa forma melhor, porque eu não ficaria sentindo dor. Alguns flashes passaram pela minha cabeça como eu lendo as instruções do artigo, eu vendo a Melinda com o Harry, eu acordando do desmaio, eu andando pela rua, eu bebendo. E tudo aquilo só piorou minha dor de cabeça. Tentei abrir os olhos novamente, conseguindo dessa vez. Olhei lentamente pra um quarto que eu definitivamente nunca tinha visto na minha vida. E então mais flashes apareceram na minha cabeça. Eu com um monte de garrafas de firewisk na mesa, um cara sentando comigo, eu andando na rua com o mesmo cara, ele me levando pra casa dele, eu entrando num quarto com ele. Me sentei rapidamente e berrei. Eu não devia ter feito um movimento tão brusco. Mas pelo menos eu estava vestida com a roupa que eu tinha ido pra casa da minha mãe no dia anterior. Aquilo era um bom sinal. Encostei no travesseiro de novo um pouco aliviada. Quero dizer, pelo menos eu não tinha avançado o sinal com um cara que eu não conhecia. Foi então que um elfo entrou no quarto.

-A srta. Weaszy estar bem? Dumbo ouvir um grito. Dumbo ficar assustado e ver como srta. Weaszy estar. A srta. Weaszy estar bem? –ele falava rapidamente.

-Sim, tudo bem. –eu falei colocando a mão na cabeça. Por que elfos são estridentes? Mas talvez ele pudesse me dizer onde estou. –Ahm, Dumbo não é? Você pode me dizer onde estou?

-Srta. Weaszy estar num quarto. O quarto ser azul. –ele falou sorridente.

-Sim sim, mas, de quem é o quarto? –eu perguntei tentando não ser grossa.

-O quarto ser de hospidio. –ele disse alegre. E eu não entendi chongas. Mas então arrisquei:

-Sim, mas quem é o dono dessa casa?

-Ah, não ser uma casa, ser um tripé! –O que!?Será que eu ainda estava bêbada? –E o tripé ser do sr. Malfoyzinho. –certo, eu ainda estava bêbada.

-Obrigada. –eu falei me afundando completamente da cama.

-O que a srta. Weaszy quiser, Dumbo fazer! –ele falou fazendo uma enorme reverencia... pra trás! Aquele era o elfo mais estranho do mundo. Quero dizer, ele encostou a orelha no chão! Mas eu não podia ficar rindo de um elfo, eu precisava fugir antes que o Malfoy me visse. Dumbo foi embora e eu, rapidamente me levantei. Fui até uma porta que tinha do outro lado do quarto e descobrir ser um banheiro. Lavei o rosto e, pé ante pé, sai do quarto em direção ao que eu achava ser a sala. Só que na sala não haviam portas! Mas então eu vi uma escada. Foi então que eu entendi. O tripé, na verdade, era um triplex. Peguei meu celular e liguei pro Dominic. Enquanto eu esperava ele atender, eu vi uma das minhas sandálias. Peguei e comecei a engatinhar procurando a outra. Foi então que alguém atendeu:

-_Alô?_

-Alô? Dominic! É a Gina, olha só, eu devo me atrasar no negocio do Thomas Lech e tudo mais e...

-_Não é o Dominic, e pode deixar, as gravações vão atrasar um pouco mesmo, pode confiar, é o próprio Tom que está falando._

E naquele momento eu topei em algo. Ou melhor, em alguém. Eu berrei e olhei pra cima. Draco Malfoy estava sem blusa e com aquela barra perfeita escrita Calvin Klein aparecendo por baixo da calça jeans. E eu estava falando com o próprio Thomas Lech. E eu estava berrando de novo.

**--D&G--**

_N/A: Minnas, como passaram de Natal? Eu ganhei tanta coisa, fiquei com minha familia e essas coisas tds. Foi bem legal. E eu li dois livros que eu já tava querendo a um bom tempo, muito bom msm 8D. Enfim, falando da fic, tudo bem, eu desisto. Desculpa Cissy, mas eu não consigo rsrs. Vo postando enquanto vc não entra, é mais forte do que eu xP. Bem então a Gina gostou de firewisk hein? E qual é a do Tom com o cel do Dom? Suspeito não, hsahsah. Agora o Draco com a CK foi maravilhoso, aiai. Ta, chega de papo. Vamos às reviews:_

**EuDy** – eu tb gostei daquela parte, foi perfeito hsuahsau. Enfim, espero que seu Natal tenha sido bom rsrs. E tb que goste desse cap.! Bjs!

**Biazinha Malfoy** – É, nesse cap ele também foi bem legal. Tão legal que apareceu semi-nu hsuahsua. Ai ai, deixa pra la hsuahsau. Poxa, coitada da Mel, ela vai se explicar rsrs. De qualquer forma,espero que seu Natal tenha sido legal e que vc goste desse cap. Bjs!

**Babi **– pois é! Eu postei hsuahsua. Bem eu tb to com saudades de tu. E para de pensar besteira viu hsuahsua. Nem pergunto do seu Natal, eu já sei como foi hsuahsua. E nem se gostou do cap. tb ne? Mas deixa um review plix rsrs. Bjaum!!

**Mani Malfoy** – o Tom é bem legal. Eu não posso fala muito o que eu acho dele pq se não perde td a graça. Mas no geral ele é legal sim rsrs. Ah sim, depois q a Gina entender eu acho q ela vai ficar feliz. Quero dizer, ela tem coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar agora ne hsuahsua. Ah! Só pra da uma avisadinha, já tinham dado um lance igual ao seu, então se quiser trocar ainda da tempo ne hsuahsau. Espero q seu Natal tenha sido bom! Continua lendo e torce ai rsrs. Bjus!!!

**Musa-sama** – Ah é. A Gina agora ta realmente em apuros. Mas realmente eu acho q ela não vai ter muito tempo pra se preocupar com a traição, quero dizer, depois desse cap ela já afundou as magoas e talz ne. Ah! Eu reparei q vc gosta de anime ((dããã q descoberta hsuahsua)), vc só escreve sobre Naruto? Pq eu to procurando boas fics sobre Furuba e Ouran, mas ta difícil x.x'''. Enfim hsuahsau, continua lendo ai! E espero q seu Natal tenha sido legal. Bjaum!

_Então gente, continuem apostando. Quando essa coisa de aposta acabar, eu vo vê se abro o ALNS de novo. Apesar de poucas aqui terem lido a RJ, de qualquer forma eu explico tudo certinho pra vcs depois! Bjus pra tds e um ótimo 2007. Muitas felicidades, realizações, conquistas e, principalmente, muita diversão, criatividade e fanfics 8D. Bjus!!!_


	6. Conhecendo Thomas Lech!

**Cap. 5 – Conhecendo Thomas Lech!**

-Weasley, pare de berrar. –mas eu ia mesmo, porque aquilo estava aumentando minha enxaqueca. Do outro lado do celular, Tom perguntou:

-_Tudo bem com você?_

Certo, ele devia me achar uma maluca.

-Ah, t-tudo sim. Me desculpe, é que eu achei que tinha visto um diabrete. E sabe como é, diabretes são feios e tudo mais. –eu disse fazendo uma careta pro Malfoy. –Mas eu acho que foi só impressão.

-_Entendi... Você deve ser a Gina. O que você estava falando sobre a entrevista?_ –ele perguntou parecendo um pouco sonolento.

-Ahm, só que eu vou me atrasar alguns minutos. –eu disse enquanto Malfoy tentava desviar minha atenção fazendo o que ele faz de melhor: acabando com a minha paciência.

-Weasley, você não precisava fazer uma careta pra me assustar. Esse seu cabelo de vassoura já faz isso por você. –foi então que eu me toquei, eu não tinha penteado meu cabelo nem nada! Só jogado uma água na minha cara amassada de sono!

-Olha só, eu vou desligar agora porque eu estou no meio de uma aula sabe... até mais tarde. –e desliguei. Na cara do Thomas Lech! Minha vida definitivamente estava entrando em curto. Eu olhei pro Malfoy com uma cara de ódio e ele disse:

-A culpa é toda sua por não se conter em alegria ao ver a barra da minha cueca. E você não deveria estar me olhando assim porque você poderia estar na cama de um ser desconhecido nesse momento. Mas eu tenho que admitir que pensei realmente eu brincar um pouco com você. –ele falou se sentando num sofá que estava na minha frente e se curvando pra mim, de forma que eu conseguia sentir aquele hálito de canela novamente. Meu rosto estava queimando e eu tinha certeza de que estava tão vermelha quanto um pimentão. Me distanciei um pouco e comecei a calçar minhas sandálias, falando rapidamente:

-Não fale merdas Malfoy. Você se aproveitou de um momento de...

-Traição grupal? Porque eu acho que você adora a palavra traição e seus derivados. –ele falou com um sorrisinho no canto do lábio. Como eu o odeio, como eu o odeio! Ainda mais por me fazer sentir raiva e, consecutivamente, fazer minha enxaqueca aumentar.

-Malfoy muito obrigada pela estadia, mas eu preciso ir embora. Estou matando aula na faculdade e preciso passar em casa antes de começar meu trabalho. A propósito, você sabia não é? –eu perguntei terminando de colocar minha sandália e o encarando.

-Merlin você ainda está bêbada não é? –ele perguntou levantando dessa vez a sobrancelha esquerda.

-Não. Estou me referindo ao meu trabalho e o fato de eu ter que seduzir Thomas Lech.

-O que!? Eu vou ter que ler um artigo contando suas aventuras amorosas com esse atorzinho de quinta? Eu devia mesmo ter ficado em Paris. –ele falou bufando.

-Eu também acho. –falei. Mas ele parecia não saber do real sentido do artigo. Eu me levantei e desci as escadas. Alguns segundos depois, subi novamente e falei com raiva:

-Será que você poderia, por favor, me mostrar onde fica a saída!?

-Com muito prazer, pobretona. –ele falou em tom de desdém e me levou até a porta da saída. Antes de eu sair mesmo, falei:

-Eu não vou ao PD hoje. Tenho um trabalho externo pra fazer. Até amanhã, doninha. –falei e aparatei. Quero dizer, tentei. Ele riu da minha cara e disse:

-Toma, você vai precisar disso. –e me entregou uma poção. Eu bufei e sai batendo pé. Joguei a poção na lata de lixo mais próxima. Eu tinha mesmo que ter ficado bêbada!?

Depois de passei em casa pra tomar um banho e tomar uma poção. Quero dizer, eu não ia aceitar a poção do Malfoy por um motivo obvio, ela podia estar envenenada. De qualquer forma, quando eu sai de casa liguei pro celular do Dom mais uma vez.

-Alô? –alguém atendeu. E eu nem sabia quem era.

-Alô? Poderia falar com o Dominic? –eu perguntei né? Quero dizer pensando bem, era muito estranho o Tom estar com o celular do Dominic.

-Sou eu Gina! –ele falou e eu tive que rir. Cara eu sou muito ridícula mesmo.

-Dá pra você me explicar o que o seu celular estava fazendo com o Thomas Lech? Eu tive um serio problema hoje por causa disso. –eu falei rindo.

-Ah sim! Não é nada disso que você está pensando Ginevra, você sabe muito bem que eu não jogo no mesmo time que você nem que me pagassem.

-Sei, então o que é? –eu tenho que admitir que é muito bom causar a discórdia. Quero dizer, como é bom perturbar os outros!

-Eu deixei o celular na sala do roteiro, porque nós estávamos tendo uma reunião lá. TODOS nós. E ele ficou por lá pra decorar. Ele me falou que você ligou. Onde você estava? Fazendo besteira né? Ontem a noite tentei falar com você pela lareira mas você não estava em casa! –ele falou como se chegasse a conclusão de que eu não estava em casa por um bom motivo. Se é que você me entende.

-Eu estava bêbada. Com o Malfoy. –falei sem acreditar no que eu estava falando. Isso realmente soava estranho.

-Merlin! Isso sim daria uma boa noticia! –ele falou rindo.

-Não é isso que você está pensando! –eu falei irritada. –A questão é que eu descobri que a sua irmãzinha está com o Harry, e eu resolvi me embebedar, o Malfoy me achou já completamente alegre e me carregou embora. Eu tenho certeza de que falei alguma merda pra ele, porque, você sabe, bêbados costumam falar demais. E eu já falo demais naturalmente. Então já viu né?

-Ah sei. Mas você não tinha esquecido o Harry? –ele perguntou. É claro que sim. Mas será que ninguém via a traição dos dois comigo por não terem me contado!?

-Claro que já. É só que... ah, esquece. Olha só, onde vocês estão? –eu perguntei saindo do prédio.

-Estamos na Academia de Aurores. Pode vir, eu já avisei ao pessoal da portaria pra deixarem você entra.

-Ok, chegarei ai logo. –eu falei e desliguei. Logo depois aparatei. Desaparatei em frente a academia e, infelizmente, tive que dar meu nome.

-Srta., poderia nos informar quem é você e nos entregar sua identificação de bruxa por favor? –perguntou um dos guardas da portaria.

-Sr., é mesmo necessário? Quero dizer, pode procurar ai na lista, é Weasley. –eu falei tentando não ter que mostrar minha identidade.

-Desculpe, são regras da casa. –ele falou. E eu não poderia culpá-lo. Mesmo que a Guerra tenha acabado a uns 5 anos, ainda existem ladrões e todo esse tipo de gente estranha. Estranha como meu nome. Entreguei minha identidade e virei o rosto começando a assoviar fingindo estar interessada no que dizia o cartaz sobre uma chopada que haveria no final de semana seguinte. De repente eu me embebedava naquele final de semana também, quem sabe? Então o cara virou e fez questão de falar, assim, com todas as letras:

-Srta. Ginevra Weasley. Sim, pode entrar. –e me sorriu entregando minha identidade de volta. Eu tive quase certeza que aquele era um sorriso de pena do tipo: "Coitada, não tem culpa de ter esse nome tão medonho." mas tudo bem, eu acho que uns 30 anos de terapia resolvem esse meu trauma. Eu fui andando e dei de cara com o Dominic.

-Oi Gi!

-Oi Dom. Me lembra, por Merlin, de trocar meu nome logo que eu tiver um tempo ok?

-Ah, a parada do portão. Desencana, seu nome nem é tão feio. –ele falou e Thomas Lech chegou bem nessa hora e, é claro, mandou:

-Que nome? –ele estava tão sorridente que eu não pude parar o Dominic, e quando eu vi o estrago já estava feito. Eu tenho certeza que depois disso minhas chances de fazer o artigo eram mínimas. Isso se eu fosse mesmo me submeter a seduzir um artista só pra colocar o relacionamento no Porfeta Diário. Francamente, eu não esperava que eles trabalhassem tão sujo e ainda jogassem essas coisas nas costas dos pobres estagiários que nem podem dizer não, pois se não ficam com seus nomes sujos no jornalismo pro resto da vida. Mas então, enquanto eu devaneava, o Dom fez o favor de dizer:

-Ah, o nome dela! Thomas, essa é a Ginevra. Gi, esse é o Thomas. –bem então era isso, fim do jornalismo pra mim. Adeus carreira de crítica gastronômica, agora eu vou assar cookies e vender por ai!

-Prazer. –falei sem jeito fuzilando Dominic com o olhar.

-Prazer. Sabe Gi, seu nome é bem diferente.

-Você quer dizer, horrível? –eu falei tentando não babar pelo fato de ele ter me chamado de Gi. Quero dizer todos me chamam assim, mas o Tom me chamando assim? Isso definitivamente era um sonho.

-Não, serio mesmo, é bem legal. –ele falou com aquele sorriso colgate. Oh Merlin, eu acho que devo mesmo começar a procurar receitas de cookies na Internet.

-Bem, vamos pra gravação então? –Dom perguntou percebendo que eu não ia falar nada nem tão cedo.

-Vamos! –falou Tom animado. Ele parecia gostar mesmo de atuar. E eu murmurei qualquer coisa, porque eu estava realmente ocupada. Então eu fiquei lá assistindo a pelo menos umas 3h e meia do que eu chamaria de "o melhor making off da minha vida", até porque era ao vivo! Eu anotei algumas coisas do tipo falhas engraçadas ou as partes mais importantes das cenas sem, é claro, estragar a surpresa do filme. Até porque eu precisava da permissão deles pra publicar aquilo. Quero dizer, precisar mesmo eu não precisava. O que era uma das grandes diferenças entre o jornalismo bruxo e o trouxa, porque os trouxas precisam de uns direitos autorais e sei lá mais o que. Já os bruxos podem publicar qualquer coisa. Digo, nessa área de fofocas. Porque existem regras pra todas as áreas, e não é como o jornalismo trouxa que existem algumas regras padrões. Tudo é bem diferente. Eu sei disso tudo porque essa foi a matéria do semestre passado lá na faculdade.

-E então, chato ver o making off assim, sem o corte das partes tediosas? –Dominic me perguntou. E, sinceramente, não era chato. Até me fazia ficar um pouco mais admirada pela arte do cinema. Eu pensei em fazer algo ligado ao cinema, mas acho que jornalismo é meu ponto forte. A não ser pelo fato de a maioria dos jornalistas bruxos serem trapaceiros. Enfim, nada é perfeito. Talvez o Tom seja, mas você me entendeu não é?

-Não, é bem legal. Dom, se você tivesse que fazer algo no trabalho que você achasse incorreto, você faria? Quero dizer, se tivesse que fazer isso para se manter no mercado. –eu perguntei com um pouco de peso na consciência.

-Bem, eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu já fiz coisas que eu achava incorreto, tipo deixar um ator andar sozinho por ai e tudo mais...

-Não... –mas então eu parei, quero dizer, eu tinha que tomar a decisão sozinha. –Bem, obrigada.

-Ao seu dispor. –ele falou sorrindo. E alguns minutos depois Tom veio até nós muito animado.

-E então Gi, gostou? –ele me perguntou. Veja bem, a partir do momento que eu pude ver a barra da cueca dele, eu não precisei ver mais nada!

-Sim sim, foi bem divertido. –eu falei corando. –Então nós podemos passar pra entrevista?

-Deixa eu só tomar um banho, porque eu acho que estou meio nojento. –ele falou rindo. Tudo bem, ele estava suando, mas estava bem gostoso. Então enquanto ele ia na direção do camarim, ele tirou a blusa. E, Merlin, que costas eram aquelas? Com aquelas gostas de suor pingando e... ai eu acho melhor desviar o olhar.

-Gina, posso ver o que você anotou? –Dom me perguntou. Eu não queria mostrar, sabe como é, eu tinha colocado um monte de coraçoezinhos nas paginas. Mas ele roubou o caderno de mim. E meio que riu da minha cara. Agora são mais 5 anos de terapia.

-Tudo bem, mas será que você poderia tirar essa parte sobre ele ter investigado os próprios fornecedores? Quero dizer, isso é uma coisa mais pro meio do filme e tal. Eu sei que você não é obrigada, mas se você puder fazer esse favor, eu fico grato. –viu o que eu disse? Todo mundo que se envolve com jornalismo sabe que nessa área de fofocas vale tudo. Inclusive o que me mandaram fazer.

Meia hora depois lá estava eu em frente ao Tom no camarim dele. Eu comecei falando:

-Então eu vou fazer umas perguntas básicas, e vou usar uma pena de repetição automática ok?

-Por mim, tudo certo.

-Então vamos começar. –e daí eu peguei a lista de perguntas. A gente se divertiu pacas com tudo o que tinha lá. E parecia que eu o conhecia a muito mais tempo. Nunca poderia imaginar que um astro de cinema poderia ser tão simpático. Quando eu comentei isso com ele, ele me disse:

-Mas a maioria dos jornalistas que vem falar comigo também não são assim tão gentis como você. –certo, nesse momento eu devia estar realmente vermelha. Quero dizer, eu não era elogiada assim desde... bem, eu nuca fui elogiada no ramo profissional, sabe como é, eu ainda sou uma estagiaria.

-Isso deve ser porque você não conhece bons jornalistas. –eu falei. Quero dizer, eu preciso dar boa fama pro meu trabalho certo?

-Então posso ver o resultado final? –ele me perguntou. Eu entreguei o caderno a ele.

"_Thomas Lech finalmente está em Londres. E, numa entrevista exclusiva, ele fala ao Profeta Diário sobre as principais questões de sua carreira e vida pessoal, como porque ele decidiu ser ator e se está comprometido._

_Correspondente do PD: Então, Tom, eu posso te chamar de Tom?_

_Thomas Lech: Claro!_

_PD: Então, diga, porque você resolveu virar ator?_

_TL: Principalmente por gostar de interpretar. Sempre fiz peças na escola e gostava de fazer papeis que não eram parecidos comigo. Até hoje são como desafios pra mim._

_PD: E sobre o fato de você não gostar muito de Londres, é verdade?_

_TL: De certa forma sim. Mas é só por ser uma capital bruxa muito importante, muito grande. Acho que é um pouco de inveja (risos). No geral, aqui é bem legal._

_PD: Entendi. Os boatos de que você terminou com Verônica Sames são verdadeiros?_

_TL: Na verdade nós nem começamos (risos). Sempre fomos apenas amigos, nada mais que isso._

_PD: E o que você está achando dos seus laboratórios (ele faz um laboratório de detetive e outro de dependente químico)?_

_TL: Eu sei que estou aprendendo muito, com ambos. Eu nem sabia que poções viciavam (risos)._

_PD: O fato de você estar fazendo um papel contraditório trás dificuldades?_

_TL: Pois é, não é todo dia que chegam pra mim perguntando se eu quero atuar como um detetive viciado. Mas eu acho que eu estou conseguindo fazer um bom trabalho. E o pessoal dos laboratórios tem me ajudado bastante. Fora a equipe do filme no geral._

_PD: Você pode contar pra gente um pouco do seu personagem?_

_TL:Eu não sei muita coisa, sabe como é, eu só recebo o roteiro de algumas cenas por dia. Mas eu sei que ele é um cara um pouco chato (risos). Ele está tentando mesmo se livrar das drogas e tudo mais, só que pra isso ele está se arriscando. O pessoal do laboratório disse uma vez que isso é comum, porque os caras do trafico correm atrás de quem resolve pular fora. É uma loucura._

_PD: Mudando um pouco de assunto, onde você passou seu aniversário (que foi na semana retrasada)? Muita gente estava comentando que você resolveu sumir do mapa naquela semana._

_TL: Não foi nada de mais. Só fui pro Hawai, passei com minha família. Fazia algum tempo que eu não aparecia na casa dos meus pais._

_PD: Agora nossa ultima perguntar. Você está comprometido?_

_TL: Não. Quero dizer, eu já vi por ai muita gente me citando como seu marido/ noivo/ namorado, esse tipo de brincadeira entre fãs, sabe como é. Mas fora esses meus compromissos misteriosos, eu estou solteiro (risos)._

_PD: Muito obrigada por nós dar umas palavras. Esperamos que seu filme seja um sucesso. Você, leitor, pode encontrar nas próximas páginas algumas informações sobre cenas já gravadas aqui em Londres."_

-Nossa, você escreve muito bem. –ele disse por fim.

-Eu já vi artigos melhores. Sabe como é, eu sou só uma estagiaria.

-Mas eu acho que você tem futuro.

-É o que eu espero que meu supervisor ache. –apesar de eu ter certeza de que se ele me der 5 pelos trabalhos, já vai ser muito. Por que o estagio conta pontos na faculdade, por quê?

-Quanto a ultima pergunta, eu acho que posso mudar a situação a partir de já. –ele falou. E foi então que eu percebi o quão próximos nós estávamos. Eu ia protestar, mas então oficialmente eu tinha começado meu trabalho. Porque me parecia que eu tinha conseguido seduzi-lo em algumas horas. Pelo menos foi isso que deu a entender quando ele me enlaçou e me puxou para um beijo.

**--D&G--**

_**N/A: **Encerradas as apostas rsrs. Action T/G, pra minha total infelicidade xDD. Enfim... A Cissy apareceu... mas sumiu de novo x.x. Nham acabo q eu não usei a idéia q ela deu x.x. Enfim, eu não posso dizer agora quem ganho a aposta se não vocês vão ficar sabendo quando ela beija o Draco tb rsrs. Certo, vamos às reviews:_

**H3rMy** – hsuahsua bem eu sempre sinto inveja da Gina, mas td bem rsrs. E, claro q eu quero q ela fique com o Draco, mas tb é de se invejar o fato de ela ter beijado o Tom nesse cap rsrs. Enfim xD. Bjaum e continua acompanhando!!

**Lara Bradley** – eu tb espero q essa fic pelo menos chegue aos pés de RJ rsrs. Tem certos caps q eu já escrevi e não gostei muito, mas eu preciso deles pra continua então xP... é isso xDD. Quanto ao Dom, ele não é o Tom rsrs. Então continua lendo ai ne rsrs, se ficar tão engraçada quanto a RJ me avise, por favor rsrs. Bjus!!!

**Catarine** – hsuahsua realmente a Gina tinha motivos pra ficar daquele jeito. Enfim, mas ela não pulou no Draco xP. Então ai está a action... só q com o loiro e gostoso errado ne rsrs. De qq forma espero q tenha gostado. Bjaum!!!

**Mrs. Butler** – AHA! Teve action Tom/Gina rsrs. Que bom q vc leu a RJ rsrs. Então continua acompanhando e nós veremos confusão e td mais rsrs. Bjus!

**Babi** – nha muito obrigada msm pela ajuda, miga! E eu vou viciar o mundo em Trident, vc vai ver. Depois disso, tds q lerem vão querer Trident pro resto de suas vidas hsuahsua. Boa sorte com a fic!!! Bjaum!!

**jehssik** – hsuahsua a Gina é bem doidinha msm. Acho q eh pq eu coloquei um pouco ((cof cof – muito)) de mim nela rsrs. Quanto ao Harry, eu concordo rsrs, não da pra achar ele interessante com o Draco bem aki rsrs. Tb adoro caras com mãos grandes... sl é tão tão tão 8D. Mas eu não posso dar o Draco pra ti rsrs, na verdade nem o triplex hsuahsua. Mas sim, eu acho q posso te dar o Tom rsrs. Só não posso dar o Dom, pq ele me acompanha desde minha primeira fic retardada e ruim rsrs. Enfim, mas sim, eu no momento estou escrevendo o cap 9 rsrs. De qq forma, obriga por dizer q eu torno a leitura leve!!! Até q enfim estou fazendo um trabalho relativamente bom rsrsrs. Acho melhor eu parar de falar ne rsrs, ta ficando uma resposta giga rsrs. Ah! Parabéns por ter passado!!! 1º lugar? Preciso dizer: CDF hsuahsua. Brincadeira xDD. Bjaum!!!

_**N/A²: **Bem, chega de falação por aqui ne? Espero q vcs tenham gostado desse cap. Deixem reviews, pelo amooor de Merlin rsrs. E passem na "A calcinha vermelha de Gina Weasley". Bjaum e continuem acompanhando!!!_


	7. Nem tudo são rosas literalmente

**Cap. 6 – Nem tudo são rosas... literamente**

E então eu estava o beijando. Mas aquilo era meio desapontador. Quero dizer, pra um cara como ele, ele nem sabia pegar direito. E olha que eu me garanti que ele tivesse pelo menos uma mão relativamente grande antes de começar a admirá-lo. Não me leve a mal, mas o beijo dele me lembrava o Harry. E, depois daquela conversa toda, eu comecei a achá-lo um tanto quanto parecido com ele. Tirando o fato de que ele era loiro e tinha as mãos legais. Ah sim! Ele usava Calvin Klein. E, depois de pensar em todas essas comparações, como eu podia continuar a beijá-lo? Serio mesmo, num bom beijo eu não estaria com esse tipo de pensamento... broxante, tenho que dizer, simplesmente porque eu não estaria pensando!

Então ele olhou pra mim e falou ficando um pouco vermelho:

-Me desculpe. –ele se levantou. Como um cara tão gostoso podia ter um beijo tão frouxo?

-Ahm, tudo bem. –uma ova. Deixa pra lá. –Eu acho que tenho que ir. Sabe como é, já está bem tarde e amanhã eu pego bem cedo na faculdade... e eu acho que você também tem trabalho por aqui ainda né? –eu falei também de pé. Mas nem esperei uma resposta e sai andando. Ele veio atrás de mim perguntando:

-Será que a gente pode se ver de novo? –Eu nem sabia o que responder. Quero dizer, eu deveria responder "Sim, claro.", mas eu não sei. Ok, ele era bem legal. Só que, assim como o Harry, ele era meio lerdinho. De qualquer forma eu precisava ficar com ele esse 20 dias certo? Pelo menos até a Lucy chegar e eu poder falar com ela. Já que a bendita me fez o favor de sumir do mapa e eu não posso simplesmente chegar na direção e pedir pra passar esse trabalho pra outra pessoa. Sabe, vai acontecer exatamente o que eu estou tentando evitar: demissão. Então eu disse, dando um sorriso amarelo:

-Claro, pega meu celular com o Dominic, ok?-nós já estávamos na porta da Academia, então antes de eu aparatar, disse por fim:

-Até mais. –e puft. Eu fui embora. Desaparatei em frente ao meu prédio. Entrei no meu conjugado e me joguei na cama. Eu era uma mulher normal até conhecer o pessoal do Profeta Diário. Quero dizer, a maioria deles é bem legal, com algumas exceções tipo o faxineiro da tarde que me lembra claramente o Filch e, obviamente, o Malfoy. A diferença é que o faxineiro é velho e resmungão e o Malfoy é gostoso e resmungão. Mas todos me parecem ter um parafuso solto. Principalmente o Malfoy e aquela história de me impedir de entrar em coma alcoólico. O que me fez lembrar dele sem blusa. Com a barra da CK aparecendo. E, olha, eu não quero mesmo ter que elogiar mais o Malfoy além de toda essa coisa de ser gostoso, mas ele daria uma foto melhor do que o Tom. E Merlin me perdoe por estar desmerecendo alguém tão legal e dando todo o prestigio para aquele verme. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Era a pura verdade... pelo menos no meu ponto de vista.

No dia seguinte, na faculdade, fiquei procurando a Melinda por toda a parte. Mas só consegui encontrá-la (na verdade, ela que me encontrou), quando eu já estava saindo.

-Oi Gi. –ela falou olhando pro chão. E eu odeio quando ela faz isso porque me dá remorso. Mas eu não podia ficar com remorso. Não dessa vez.

-Olá Melinda. –eu falei fria. E sabe, eu nunca chamo ela de Melinda. A não ser que eu esteja realmente chateada. E vice versa. Apesar de Melinda ser um nome pronunciável, coisa que Ginevra definitivamente não é.

-Ah Gi, não me chama de Melinda! Não foi nada de mais!

-Como não foi nada de mais!? Você podia ter me contado. Ou você acha que eu ia arrancar seu cabelo com as próprias mãos e depois te matar com um Avada? –eu perguntei lembrando de como a gente ficava avaliando qual seria a pior morte pra nós quando estávamos na escola. E morrer careca era uma delas.

-Não! Quero dizer, eu só acho que você ia ficar chateada por eu estar com o Harry.

-Ah, me poupe! Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que eu não quero nada com o Harry. Digo, nada além da amizade. Mas agora nem sei se vale a pena ser amiga de vocês, sabe como é, porque vocês vão esconder o noivado, o casamento e os filhos de mim! –eu falei bufando e andando pra fora da Universidade. Porque naqueles malditos lugares não se podia aparatar!?

-Ah Gin, para com isso. Ok, agora você já sabe, de que adianta fica ai choramingando?

-O QUE!? E você nem vai pedir desculpas!? Melinda, ninguém te merece, por Merlin.

-Certo, desculpa ok? –ela me perguntou e nós já estávamos já fora.

-Ok. –eu falei. Eu sabia que já estava tudo resolvido afinal. Dali a alguns minutos, no trabalho, eu possivelmente iria ligar para ela como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porque é sempre assim quando nós brigamos. E, por algum motivo, aquela reconciliação me deu vontade de ir a Toca. Então quando cheguei no trabalho tudo o que eu fiz foi ligar para um dos gêmeos.

-Alô? –eu falei enquanto digitava algumas coisas.

-_Gina!_ –a voz da minha cunhada soou do outro lado com um espanto surpreendente. Será que eu era tão anti-social com a minha família a esse ponto!?

-Susanna! –eu falei tentando ignorar tais pensamentos. –o Jorge não está em casa? –eu perguntei por fim. Não que fosse um problema falar com ela, mas eu tinha saudades do meu irmão.

-_Não. Ele está na loja com o clone. Merlin, eu e Angelina estamos arrancando os cabelos. Da ultima vez os dois voltaram com o sangue circulando por cima da pele. Foi um show de horror._ –ela falou cansada.

-Cuidado pra dá próxima o coração não ficar do tamanho do cérebro deles. Se esses dois órgãos ficarem com o tamanho de uma ervilha eles morrem. –eu falei rindo. Malfoy olhou pra minha cara como se falasse: "Isso não seria uma má idéia". Eu apenas o ignorei e continuei passando a matéria com o Thomas Lech para o computador.

-_Pois é. Mas então Gina, o que te fez ligar? _

-Ah, era só pra avisar que na semana que vem eu estarei lá. Digo, na casa dos meus pais.

-_Ah! Ok, vou avisar à Molly e ao Arthur._ –ela falou um pouco empolgada. Malfoy já estava olhando para mim como se fosse me demitir a qualquer momento, então eu falei rapidamente:

-Tenho que desligar, Su. Mais tarde eu falo com o Rony ou o Gui. O Carlinhos vem da Romênia quando?

-_Eu não sei. Depois pergunta ao Gui que ele sabe._

-Ok. Valeu mesmo. Beijos!

-_Beijos, Gi._ –e eu desliguei. Malfoy estava com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, então eu perguntei:

-O que é?

-Nada. Fez alguma coisa do seu artigo ou só ficou babando no astrozinho? –tecnicamente, quem babou foi ele. Mas será que o Malfoy vai querer saber disso?

-Fiz. Mas na verdade foi só uma previa, já que meu trabalho é, na verdade, seduzir o Tom. –eu falei infeliz. O Tom é lindo, compreensivo e tudo mais. É um amor de pessoa. Eu sinceramente continuo tendo um belo tombo por ele. Mas não é a mesma coisa que me apaixonar. E fica muito difícil seduzir alguém que você possivelmente consideraria um irmão. Porque eu sinto tudo isso pelo Dominic também. Quero dizer, a não ser o fato de eu já ter me acostumado com a beleza do Dom.

-Se você chama isso de trabalho. –ele falou simplesmente.

-Eu não escolhi fazer isso, fique você sabendo! –eu falei com raiva.

-Me mostre logo o que você fez para eu dar a nota. Eu preciso ir até um restaurante do outro lado da cidade ainda hoje e, pelo que eu sei, você tem uma nota semanal, apesar de eu estar pouco me lixando. –ele falou indiferente. Foi então que eu me lembrei.

-Malfoy, por que você me levou pra sua casa no domingo?

-Porque, apesar de você ser uma Weasley imunda, com uma penca de irmãos, irritante e adoradora de trouxas, você é minha atual estagiária, e, além do mais, é irmã do Gui e do Carlinhos. –ele falou como se fosse obvio. Ah sim, eu não cheguei a mencionar não é? A questão é que ele tinha meio que... como eu posso dizer isso sem soar estranhamente errado? Bem, ele tinha ficado amigo do Carlinhos e do Gui. E meus pais tinha deixado de lado a paranóia com ele. Até mesmo o Harry não implicava tanto. Só mesmo os gêmeos e o Rony. Parece que no meio da guerra, quando Malfoy passou pro nosso lado, ele começou a trocar informações com meus irmãos mais velhos sobre os feitiços e alguns animais muito conhecidos nas Artes das Trevas. E isso ajudou muito também. Então, de uma forma um tanto quanto peculiar, Malfoy tinha uma misera estima pelos meus irmãos e vice versa.

-Ah, claro. –eu falei e virei meu laptop com aquela parte da matéria pronta. –Toma aqui.

Ele ficou olhando, avaliando, completamente inexpressivo. Odeio quando ele faz isso. Alias isso é um trauma desde a Ordem. Porque eu sempre queria saber sobre as estratégias. Mas ele nunca me dizia nada. E quando ele estava fazendo-as, ele ficava com aquela cara de morto-vivo. Não tente descobrir as coisas que o Malfoy esconde. Essa é uma lição que eu aprendi a muito custo.

-Vou nessa. –ele falou simplesmente, alguns minutos depois de toda aquela concentração.

-O que!? E nem vai dizer quanto me deu? –eu perguntei choramingando. Não que aquilo fosse dar certo com ele, mas, não custa muito tentar.

-Não. Alias, você deveria vir comigo. A direção mandou eu mostrar a você o grande mundo da crítica gastronômica. Como se houvesse muito a mostrar. –ele falou sarcástico. Bem, eu tenho que descordar. Quero dizer, não há coisa melhor do que ser pago pra dizer se a comida está boa ou ruim. Mas quando eu disse isso ao Malfoy, ele falou:

-A gastronomia não é apenas isso. Você tem que saber distinguir os sabores, as texturas, os ingredientes e a combinação que eles fazem. Mas eu acho que isso é demais pra sua cabeça, não Ginevra. –ele falou tranqüilo arrumando os papeis que estavam em cima da mesa. Faltava bem pouco pro expediente acabar. Mas eu estava pouco me lixando, porque ele tinha pronunciado. Ele falou com todas as letras o nome mais odioso do universo!

-Como você ousa!? –eu perguntei rispidamente.

-O que?

-Falar meu nome!

-Como você acabou de dizer, é seu nome. Além do mais, eu tenho que admitir que você não é como os outros Weasley's. Então, levando em consideração que eu passei a chamar o Guilherme e o Carlos pelos nomes, creio que seria justo chamar você pelo nome também. –ele falou transbordando ironia.

-Isso significa que você me considera uma amiga? –Touche! Te peguei, loiro chato!

-Não, isso significa que você é uma pessoa interessante. –ele falou e simplesmente saiu andando para o corredor. Eu arrumei minhas coisas rapidamente e fui atrás dele.

-Como você pode deixar as coisas assim? –eu perguntei correndo para alcançá-lo.

-Assim exatamente como? –ele perguntou se divertindo da minha angustia. A tragédia que eu vou carregar por toda a vida. Esse nome idiota.

-Me chamar de Ginevra e cair fora!

-Por Merlin, Ginevra! Você é muito infantil.

-Ok, Draco! –eu falei com um sorriso vitorioso. Ele parou de andar. Ficou lá, imóvel, parecendo uma daquelas estátuas onde vários pombinhos passam e... bom, você me entendeu.

-O que foi? –eu perguntei dessa vez. Ele tinha razão em ter rido de mim, aquilo era bem divertido.

-Então é assim? Certo, você vai comigo até o restaurante. E vai me apresentar um bom argumento sobre o Petit Gateau de lá.

-Eu só vou comer uma sobremesa? Mas que raio de critica seria essa? –eu perguntei rindo.

-Consistência, sabor, temperatura. Está na hora de você aprender, Ginevra. –ele falou. E eu fui atrás. Oras, ele tinha acabado de insinuar que eu não sabia fazer uma critica. Que eu era um incompetente!

Então nós fomos. Foi ai que eu entendi. Porque eu tive que comer todas aquelas calorias em forma de chocolate variado e ele só pediu um Carpaccio de Salmão!

-Você joga baixo. –eu falei enfurecida.

-Acredite, eu te dei o prato mais fácil. –ele falou pro fim dobrando o papel em que ele tinha anotado sobre o prato e bebendo o ultimo gole de vinho. Eu sei que eu fiz o mesmo e entreguei o papel pra ele. Ele deu uma nota. Mas eu nem ousei perguntar, sabe como é, eu ia levar patada de novo.

Nós saímos do restaurante e ele disse:

-Quanto à nota, você tirou sete.

Sete. SETE! Para um trabalho pratico, sete é uma nota espetacular! Ainda mais levando em consideração o fato de que eu só faço esse tipo de trabalho a... digamos assim, dois dias! Porque, sabe como é, até então eu só ficava corrigindo os textos.

-Mas em qual dos dois? –eu perguntei depois da minha total euforia contida.

-O segundo. –ele continuou falando indiferente. Nós estávamos andando pela rua do restaurante. E não dava pra entender como um lado da cidade podia ser tão agitado e o outro assim, tão sofisticado e calmo.

-Ahm... você não vai mesmo me dizer a do primeiro não é? –eu perguntei com um olhar pidão. Eu já mencionei que esse tipo de coisa não funciona com ele certo?

-Não. E sinta-se satisfeita por eu ter falado essa.

Então eu fiquei né. E nós passamos mais alguns minutos conversando. E não foi como das outras vezes em que nós ficávamos xingando até nossas ultimas gerações (na verdade, nós só xingamos a geração atual, mas isso não vem ao caso). Foi uma conversa relativamente amigável. Quero dizer, dentro das capacidades do Malfoy que envolvem esse titulo. Porque até mesmo com o Zabini ele era meio estranho. Se bem que o Zabini merece...

A questão é que, na quinta-feira nós já estávamos nos dando "bem". Eu estava saindo com o Tom desde aquele pequeno incidente, no domingo. Mas eu não espera chegar no trabalho e ver o que eu vi. Eu entrei no prédio normalmente. O que não era normal eram todos do prédio olhando pra mim. Eu não liguei muito e fui até minha sala. Só que quando eu cheguei lá a Sophia (sim, incrivelmente ela estava na porta da minha sala!) disse, abrindo a porta:

-Gina, você tem visitas.

Eu olhei para o interior da sala e lá estava Draco com a cara enfiada nos papeis, completamente irritado. E Thomas Lech com uns 300 buquês de rosas me aguardando. Mas, veja bem, eu odeio rosas.

**--D&G--**

_N/A: Desculpa a demora gente. Eu viajei, depois fiquei sem pc e voltei as aulas e tudo isso junto deu um rolo danado. Prometo que não vo larga a fic de mão. Só preciso me acostumar de novo. Enfim, quero dizer que eu não gostei muito desse cap, mas o próximo eu achei fabuloso. O 8 tb não está ruim, mas o 9 ainda não está completo.  
Deixa pra la hsuahsua, espero q vcs tenham gostado.  
E vamos às reviews:  
_**EuDy –**teremos action D/G com certeza rsrs. Espero q tenha gostado desse cap.! Bjus!!!  
**Babi –** não fique com raiva do Tom. Preciso te avisar q voltei a publicar, msm xDD. Enfim, vc já leu msm então... deixa pra la xD. Bjaum!

**Mrs. Butler –** olha tem muita gente pedindo o Tom xDD. Mas eu posso fazer vários clones, vcs se importam hsuahsua :x? Enfim, espero q goste! Bjus!

**Lara –** sem duvida o Tom é gostoso rsrs. Mas com certeza ninguém bate o Draco. Eu acho q vai ter uma action mais... action com o Tom sim, mas não garanto nd ainda rsrs. Bem continua lendo 8D. Bjus!!

**Catarine –** nossa quanto tempo!!! Eu sumi e nem falei mas cntg. Mo saudade tua xP. HSuahsuah juro q meu próximo concurso vai ser algo como: "Quem merece ser o premio de consolação do Tom" hsuahsua xD. Td mundo quer ele rsrs. Bem sim a Gina eh meio tapadinha coitada, mas ela vai ver q foi feita pro Draco e vice-versa... pelo menos até o Draco me conhecer hsuahsua :x. Bjaum!!!

**Jehssik –** hsuahsua ta decidido, vo faze um concurso pra ver pra quem eu do o Tom rsrs xD. Pode deixar, o Tom vai ser totalmente fofo e completamente não cafajeste rsrs. Bem o Draco vai aparecer mais sim, pode deixar. E sim eu tenho MSN e orkut e td mais hsuahsua. Procura no meu profile do ff(ponto)net tem a comunidade das minhas fics, eu to nela rsrs. Enfim, continua lendo ok? Bjaum!!!

**Innis Winter –** eh, o Tom não é gay e pelo jeito ele está cheio de pretendentes por aki hsuahsua. Mas td bem, eu me interesso exclusivamente pelo Draco, não me importo de doar o Tom pra alguém rsrs. Bem, continua lendo ne, ah eh! O Dom tb não é gay rsrs, alias, eu acho q gosto mais dele do q do Tom... enfim hsuahsua. Bjaum pra ti!!!

**Musa Sama –** Bem com ciúmes eu posso garantir que o Draco já está. Mas ele ainda não percebeu que é ciúmes... e muito menos a tapadinha da Gina rsrsrs :x. Mas vamos lendo q td vai se resolver, eu espero rsrs. Bjus!!!

**Mini.O.o. –** pode crer q logo vai aparecer uma action D/G por aki rsrs. Desculpa msm a demora, mas ai está! Espero q tenha gostado! Bjaum.

_Gente eu quero pedir encarescidamente que vcs visitem meu profile do ff(ponto)net e passem na comuna das minhas fics rsrs. Quem quiser me add no orkut eu to la então so deixa um scrap e eu aceito tb ok . E desculpem msm pela demora. Próximo cap eu chego com mais uma competição q eu estou bolando cá com meus tico e teco xDD. Bjus pra tds!!! Até mais!!!_


End file.
